A Sammy Divided
by goldenspringtime
Summary: Sam and Dean go after a demon and it has unexpected side effects.
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Sam and Dean go after a demon and it has unexpected side effects. Takes place in the second season.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Author's note: This is my first attempt at third person so if it seems screwy then that's why. This chapters

point of view skips around a little. Next chapter should be a little more steady. This is my first Supernatural story so be kind.

Rating: Teen for swearing and generally the elements that the show has.

Sam and Dean pulled into a cheap looking motels parking lot. Sam groaned inwardly why did it always have to be the sleaziest looking place around? Why couldn't they for once get a nice hotel?

Dean went inside to check in while Sam waited out in the car. They didn't know what they were hunting and those were the worst hunts ever. All they knew is that 24 in the last 3 years had been killed in bizarre ways. It could possibly be even more than one creature because the way they were killed varied distinctively. It was too violent to be done by a human psycho killer. A few were considered bear attacks regardless that it was in the middle of town where they found the bodies. So unless the bear had managed to sneak in without anyone noticing or the bear had been kind enough to drag the carcass back to the middle of town it was supernatural. What kind it was still a mystery.

Dean interrupted Sam's thoughts as he opened the door and got back into the car

"Room 15." Dean said as he drove them over to a parking spot right by room 15. The parking lot was practically empty because it wasn't a place where tourist normally went. They got they're luggage from the car and Dean took the bed closest to the door. So Sam took the one closest to the bathroom. Sam went to the bathroom and asked.

"Does the air conditioning work?" Sam said doing his customary inspection for mold, broken faucets or brown water. There was a small water stain but that was it.

"Yeah it works."

"It's pretty good isn't it?"

"Not as bad as some of the motels we've stayed in." Sam sat down, took out his laptop and started researching again for a place to investigate. After a couple minutes of this Dean got bored and decided to go out to get something to drink.

"Dean don't make a scene the police are still after us."

A couple hours later Dean walked back with a wide smile on his face and a shiner on his eye.

"Dean what happened?"

"What? Nothing."

"Your eye Dean." he touched his eye and his body tensed up a little.

"Oh well I was enjoying the company of a nice lady and her boyfriend didn't seem to like that."

"Classy."

" She didn't tell me she had a boyfriend."

"What ever, I have good news."

"You found out what's doing this?"

"No but I found out where most likely this creature is holed up."

"Where?"

"A warehouse."

"Well that's original. Is there an address for this warehouse?" said Dean.

"No."he said looking back at his laptop.

"Great." Dean said sarcastically.

"Good news, not very many warehouses here."

"How many is not many?" Sam looked down.

"Eight."

"Eight!"

"I can probably narrow it down if you give me a couple hours."

"No time we have to do this now."

"Why? We don't even know what we're facing yet."

"Let's just say that the nice lady boyfriend and a few of his friends are slightly angry with me . I just want to do this and get out of town as soon as possible." seeing the argument brewing in Sam he decided to cut it off before it started. " Sam we are not talking any more about this we are going to those ware houses, finding that demon, kicking it's ass and getting the hell out of here."

About two and a half hours later Dean and Sam slipped silently into a building. They had pretty much brought everything since they had no idea what they were up against. This was the third warehouse they had checked out this evening. They were starting to wonder if it wasn't all a big waste of time when they heard a quiet shuffling sound. They looked at each other to make sure they had both heard it and seeing that they did Dean stepped slightly in front of Sam. They cautiously preceded forward toward the quiet shuffling sound. They swept the area looking for anything that could be the creature that they were hunting for.

They saw a gorgeous woman wearing a shiny red tank top, black mini skirt, and black pumps. Her hair was curly and brown. She turned around smiling and if Dean wasn't pretty sure she was the monster he would be turning on the charm about now.

"Hello there. What are two young hunters like yourself doing in a place like this?"

"Well, we heard there was an evil son of bitch that was just begging to be killed." Dean said with a playful grin.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk language. Dean do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Dean grin turned into a scowl. He got a knife out of his jacket and attempted to stab her only for her to kick it out of his hand faster then his eyes could see.

"What are you?" starting to wish he had let Sam do more research.

"That's something you really should have found out before you came here." I secretly agreed I had just wanted to out of town as soon as possible. The boyfriend of that hot chick said that he was going to get his friends, find him and rearrange his face. Now his mistake might get them killed. He mentally ran through the weapons he had in his bag. None that he could get to very easily would do him any good. So for now that just left the gun filled with silver just in case. She came closer toward him and Dean really didn't like that.

Dean brought his gun up

"Come any closer I'm going to shoot you." she payed no attention to what Dean said. So he took the safety off and shot her full of silver but she kept coming forward only jerking slightly as each bullet hit her.

"Holy crap."

"Oh Sam, Dean you really shouldn't have come here." she smiled widely advancing upon them. Dean and Sam tried to fall back until they heard loud footsteps coming from the back of them. Dean wasn't sure who to face the evil demon in front of them or whatever it was behind them. Sam turned around to face the back and Dean guessed that meant he got the demon. He went through his bag searching for the holy water frantically. He found it, unscrewed the top, threw it at her she hissed and lunged at him. He tried to doge to the side but still got kicked hard in the abdomen. He winced and went to go through his bag again only the realize it wasn't still on him; it was on the ground about 3 feet away. Suddenly Dean heard a loud smacking sound then Sam's loud grunt from behind him.

"Sam!" Dean turned to see if Sam was ok. Forgetting for a second his own safety and felt something smacked into the back of his head then fell unconscious.

Review! Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural but I would sure like to.

Dean woke up. _Funny, my bed's usually isn't vertical_. He attempted to move his hands till he discovered they wouldn't budge. His eyes saw a chain that was probably securing him to the ceiling. Then he looked down at his feet no longer sleepy and saw that they too were secured to the floor. Then the memory of the last night came to him. Rushing into hunt without the proper preparations and everything that happened after including what ever had been smashed into head. Which was hurting quite a bit and it didn't help that he was chained up. Dean shook his head a little to clear so he could concentrate on looking at his surroundings so that he could find a way out of here.

Dean looked straight and saw that even though he was chained he was in a cage too. Dean's vision was a little blurry so he blinked a couple times. There was another cage about 10 feet away and Sam was in it. Only he was sleeping face up and shirtless on a stone of some sort. Dean tried to move to see if Sam was hurt but the chains wouldn't allow him too.

After a couple minutes of trying and accomplishing only sore muscle Dean gave up for the moment. Seconds after he gave up the demon walked into room and went straight to Sam not even giving Dean a glace over. She twisted her hand and the cage door opened she walked into the cage and gestured behind her and it closed. She kneeled down next to Sam and starting running her finger through his hair.

"Hey get your hands off my brother." for the first time she turned around and smiled at Dean.

"Dean your awake. That means you get to watch." The demon then took out an athame and ran it lightly over Sam face and arms. Dean couldn't tell weather or not he was being hurt or not. Then the demon changed the position of the athame and starting cutting a line into Sam's chest. While she was cutting Sam she was chanting loud enough for him to hear but he didn't understand what she was saying. _Sammy would understand too bad it's Sammy that's it's happening to_ he thought sadly.

"Hey get off my brother! Take me! Leave him alone!" The only response was another line being cut into Sam chest. Sam didn't wake up through all this which was a small miracle because it meant he didn't feel the pain of what she was doing to his body. A small bright green light starting growing as she chanted and cut more lines into his brother skin in the shape of an inverted pentagram.

"Hey!" Dean screamed again as he rattled his chains."Hey! What are you doing to my brother!" but the demon still didn't even so much as glance at Dean she kept on chanting the bright green light getting fuller and fuller then suddenly it all zoomed into Sam. Sam jerked several times then became limp once again. The inverted pentagram glowed with the green light and then the skin was suddenly whole. She stood up and turned around with a wicked smile on her face. She left Sam's cage and with a flick of her wrist closed it and starting walking towards the door.

"What did you do to my brother!" she slowly turned back towards me and walk over in what would be a seductive way if she wasn't an evil soulless demon.

"You'll see.. You see I can't kill Sammy because then I would be dead. The demon wants him all to himself and he would really be pissed if I killed him. But that doesn't mean I can't do other things to him." After a couple of minutes of waiting for her to continue it was clear she wasn't.

"What other things?"

"You'll see."

"Bitch you tell me what you did to my brother!" she simply smirked and left the room. After Dean took a few minutes to calm himself so he could figure a way out of this. When Dean was calmed down he looked back at Sam trying to see if he was ok. That's when he realized something unbelievable. No way, she didn't even tie him up before she left him. Dean would like to think that she was stupid or underestimated them both the truth probably was she knew they're talents and were letting them go for what ever she did to Sam to project itself.

Yeah he was still in a cage but Sam to could probably find something to let himself out. Of corse he would have to wait until Sam woke up. Which could be a awhile since he didn't even wake up when that demon was cutting into his chest.

After a few hours of just hanging in his chains and occasionally struggling against his chains to see if Sam was ok Dean heard a groan. Dean knew that groan from anywhere. From their child hood when Sam wouldn't want to go hunting but Dad had made him go anyway he would always groan exactly like that. Also the less pleasant experience of when he had visions he would also make that sound.

"Sam!"

"What?!" Sam shouted back.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine."Sam said sourly but Dean wondered if something else had happened before he had woke up because of how snappish Sam was. Then Sam slowly stood up giving him a better view of him and took advantage of that to see if Sam was hurt. He had a few bruises on his arms and abdomen but nothing too bad.

"Sam if we're going get out of here your going to have the one that does it." Dean said hating that he couldn't be the one to get us out of here. But the chains made it impossible for me to move more then an inch. Sam started looking around the room but Dean couldn't tell if he found anything or not.

"Is there anything on the ground or around anywhere?" Dean asked impatiently.

"Yeah there's no-way.."

"What do you see?"

"A paper clip."

"Don't you think this is a little too easy." he scoffed.

"What!" Dean said starting to get annoyed.

"Stop complaining or I won't free you!"

"Sam are you sure your ok?"

"I'm fine! Stop asking!" Dean gave up for now. Sam was irritable and asking him if he was fine wasn't doing any good anyway. Sam took the paper clip and unlocked his door now calm and then he walked over leisurely to my cage . He looked like was thinking about whether or not he was going let me out. Dean must've guessed his expression wrong because he starting picking the lock. He quickly got it open and went to Dean legs chains and opened his left one then his right. Sam undid his left arm. Then turned around to look at the door leading out of the room.

"Um this kind of hurts." Sam turned back to him and undid his right arm so quickly that Dean fell down and as he got back he could hear Sam laughing.

"You could have gave me a warning."

"Yeah I could have." Sam said dismissively. Then he went towards the door and starting picking the lock.

"Where are you going?"

"Where does it look like I'm going." Sam said and he heard it click open.

"I don't know that's why I asked." Sam continued his course out of the door and Dean followed him. They were in semi light hallway. Dean speed up and turned around to face Sam so that he was in Sam's way.

"Where are you going." now it was a demand he side stepped Dean and then growled.

"Where the hell is that bitch I'm going to kill her." Dean was surprised at Sam's venomous voice.

"She didn't hurt you did she?"

"She touched me and she is going to die for that!" he went walking off but Dean stopped him.

"What are you doing."

"Checking to see if your injured."

"Nothing serious. Head injury, and some bruises that's all." Dean went to the back of his head and parted his hair. It didn't look too bad but the lighting was dim so he could be misjudging it. He pushed me away. Then strode forward probably looking for the demon. After a couple minutes of looking unsuccessfully he growled.

"That bitch I going to string her up then cut her into little pieces then set the pieces on fire then I'll exorcize the demon out."

"Exactly how are you planning on doing that." Dean said unused to being the voice of reason as it was usually Sam job. Dean couldn't tell why Sam was so mad up about it as demons went this one was a walk in the park. Yeah she cut Sam but the cuts healed themselves and she let them walk out. All the reminders she had left them with was two head wounds and a several bruises between them.

"Just let my get my hands on her you'll see."

"Easy tiger first we have to regroup then we can come back and kick her ass."

"You go regroup I'm going go tear her to shreds." he said starting to walk away from me. He got a few steps away then he stumbled a bit. His head wound was probably worse then it looked.

"Sam you probably have a concussion. You going to go try and fight a demon who we both in perfect health lost to on your own with concussion?" he paused for a moment which Dean took advantage of and grabbed on his arm. He looked at me looking betrayed and enraged. All Dean knew was that he had to fix the kid's head before we went back against the demon.

In the end Dean ended up dragging him to the car. He didn't put up much of a fight. Dean hoped it was because Sam knew Dean was right and not because he was too concussed to argue.

20 minutes later in the motel.

"I can't believe you made me leave." Dean was cleaning Sam head wound and bandaging it. Sam had already cleaned Dean's with little complaint. Dean was worried about Sam he had no signs of a concussion except for his weird behavior.

"Sam we were totally unprepared and she would have killed us." normally common sense was something that Sam had in spades. But for some reason his common sense seemed to have abandoned him.

"Sam let's just have a good night sleep come up with a plan that doesn't end up in both of us being dead and we'll go back.

"I'm not tired I was sleeping all day."

"Then research for what the demon is and how to kill it. Come up with a plan and don't go charging back there without one. Unlike you I was chained up so I didn't sleep very well so I'm going to bed." Dean went to his stiff motel bed but it was heaven compared to the chains. Dean's sore muscles relaxed and before he knew it he was asleep.

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

A few hours later. Sam woke up, opened his blurry eyes and glanced at the ceiling. There was something different about the ceiling that he couldn't put his finger on. He remembered that no alarm clock had woken him up and that he had gotten up naturally. _What time is it _thought Sam. Sam sat up and glanced straight forward toward the clock. Only to see that there was no clock there. So Sam glanced around the room looking for the time. Then he discovered that he wasn't their apartment. _Where's Jessica?_ Sam thought frantically then discovered there was another bed in the room. Surely this had Jessica in it. Until he came closer and saw who it really was.

"Dean?" Sam looked more frantically around and then saw that he was in a motel room. _Why would he be in a hotel room. Why would he be in a hotel room when just last night he was at their apartment. Also why was he with Dean of all people. He hadn't seen Dean in two years and suddenly here he was. _That sent a chill down his spine. _Was there something wrong with Jessica did he get drunk last night, and somehow Dean came to comfort him. _It wasn't very likely but it was the only thing he could come up with that didn't freak him out. He starting looking at Dean to see if there were any clues about why he would be there. Dean suddenly woke up and sat up slowly then he seemed to notice that Sam was starring at him because he turned his head towards Sam.

"What?" he asked Sam. He didn't seem at all surprised to wake up and find Sam here it seemed like that was what he had been expecting. Sam couldn't seem to get his throat to work to ask him the questions he'd been thinking, so Sam lowered his eye sight to his bed spread.

Dean got up and saw Sam starring at his bed spread. Some of his worrying let up it seemed Sam was fine and was now torturing himself for the things he had said yesterday. Which he could and would deal with after his shower.

He took a long and luxurious shower knowing that when Sam got in it would be cold. But after the way Sam had acted yesterday Sam could deal with a cool shower or too. Dean finished and on put on some clean clothes.

When he opened the door he noticed 2 things. One Sam was still in bed. Two he had an expression of extreme concentration on his face. _Just like Sam getting the brain working while I take a shower. I bet by now he knows exactly what demon is and how to kill it. Best of all he seems to be normal, none of that overly aggressive stuff that had freaked me out yesterday._

"I see you got over whatever freaky thing going through your head yesterday" Dean said voicing thoughts to Sam. Sam looked up scared and starred Dean in the eye.

"Dean what are you doing here? What am I doing here." asked Sam scared.

"Ok I may have jumped the gun there."

"Dean where am I?" he looked so honestly confused that Dean was pretty sure he wasn't joking.

"Sam we're in a motel 6 room 15 on the outskirts of Bowling green, Alabama."

"How...how did I get here?"

"We drove here in my car, you found this hunt...Sam are you ok?"Dean started to get worried.

"I don't know. I don't understand."

"Don't understand what?"

"What I'm doing here!"

"Sam we were hunting a demon and it got us and well the demon did something to you a ritual or something."

"What are talking about?" looking at Dean like he was crazy.

"I don't know what she did to you but I it was something weird involving chanting."

"Dean...what are you talking about chanting, demons they don't exist." ok this was bad he had some sort of amnesia. Hopefully temporary, but it completely blocked Sam knowledge of demons and who knows what else. Dean's worry level went up another couple levels. Maybe his head injury had been more serious then he thought at the time. Maybe over night it had given him amnesia but a very weird kind.

"Um...what's the last thing you can remember?"

"It was Halloween, I went with a few of my friends and Jessica of corse...Do you know Jessica?"

"I meet her once, nice lady." he seemed confused about that statement but pressed on none the less.

"Anyways we went to sleep and I woke up here with you...this is not making any sense."

"Halloween.. You mean the time I came and got you for the woman and white?"

"What's a woman in white?" _he honestly can't remember demons_?

"Sam that was a year and a half ago."

"What no way it was yesterday. Dean is this some kind of prank? If it is it's real funny but I have class at ten that I kind of need to go to."

"Sam it's no joke it's no prank. Sam it's January 21st and we're in Bowling Green, Alabama." Dean decided to leave out the demon part for now.

"No..that can't be right.." a little more desperately he shouted. " It can't be!"

"Sammy it is." Dean tried to rub Sam shoulder but Sam flinched and scooted away from him.

"I'm sorry." he said a little while later. "I just, I can't believe it."

"I'm going to get the laptop and bring it over here."

"A laptop date can be changed."

"Then I bring you a newspaper."

"Newspapers can be changed too."

"Then I bring you both and an online newspaper. Be hard to fake all those especially since you were awake before me and fell asleep after me."

"According to you."

"Sam just wait here while I go get a newspaper." Sam didn't say anything.

"Sam!"he finally nodded. I got out of the hotel and went down a little ways to a newspaper machine. Feed it some money and took out a newspaper. All the while thinking _how am I supposed to do this? How am I supposed to deal with this? How am I suppose to deal with Sam forgetting about demons? We've been hunting them most of our lives. It hasn't always been fun but it's been our lives at least a good portion of it. What was Sam without his memories of the Supernatural? Was Sam still Sam or was he something completely different that I wouldn't be able to understand. Would we have anything in common any more? Could we pick off where we had left off yesterday? Or would he leave for college again? _

Dean suddenly kicked the newspaper machine a few times, then took a few deep breaths squared his shoulders and went to go face Sam again. Dean walked back to room 15 opened it using his key. To his surprise Sam flinched, Dean stopped himself from making a joke but just barely.

"Ok look at the date here November 27th 2006." Dean put it down by Sam so he could inspect it for forgery while Dean went to go get Sam's laptop. Dean didn't know too much about computers but he could find what he needed. Though most of the time that meant porn. Dean left it hovering on the time at the bottom then he brought it over to Sam. Sam looked at him his eyes showing grief and pain. Suddenly it became clear why he had such a hard time believing it. Sam had tried to tell him before but Dean hadn't really gotten it. For Sam a year had just disappeared into thin air. Sam didn't know what had happened to all his friends, or anyone for that matter. To make matters worse his brother the only one he could see, was talking about crazy things like demons. Which somewhere in his mind he had forgot existed.

"Sam I know this seems bad but we get through this the two of us."

"How?" said Sam very venerable his face an open book the way that Sam's face hadn't been since he was about seven.

"The way we always do. We find out whatever ever's wrong with your memories and we'll fix it. You'll be back to the old you in no time." Dean said with a confidence that he didn't feel. Thankfully Sam didn't seem to pick up on that and had a small smile on his face. Then slowly the smile began to fade.

"Dean what happened."

"What do you mean." even though Dean had a pretty good idea what he was talking about.

"What happened in the year I can't remember?"Dean took a deep breath most of the things that had happened had to do with demons and Sam couldn't seem to remember them. So explaining the last year would be very hard.

" Well that night after you went sleep on Halloween. I came over to your place and asked for your help. Dad was..." Dean decide to edit it enough so that it wouldn't freak Sam out but that it was basically true. "Missing and I wanted you to come and help me find him. After some convincing you came we didn't find him though so I drove you back home. Then you decided that you wanted to take a break from Stanford. I said that I was going on a road trip so you decided to come with me. We found dad later on our road trip and he was fine. That's what we've been doing seeing the United States "

"For a year?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Well...we haven't seen everything there is to see yet." He got his contemplative face on and I knew that nothing good ever came from that face.

"What is it Sam?" I asked hesitantly.

"Dean. Where's dad?"this was going to be even harder. Dean had avoided talking about his dad's death ever since he died but Sam honestly didn't know so he had to tell him.

"Dad died."Sammy starting crying because this was fresh wound for him not a slowly healing wound like Dean's.

"Dad's dead? When? Where? How did it happen?

"Sam."Dean didn't want to answer.

"Dean. Please." Dean was tempted to lie to tell Sam that he had died in the car crash. But it probably wouldn't help when Sam got his memory back or whatever the heck was happening to him was fixed. Sam would be angry if Dean lied to him.

"We were in a car crash. You and dad were both fine but I was in a coma and showed no signs I would ever come out and that I would most likely die. Dad made a deal with what killed mom his soul for my life." Dean tried to say as calmly as he could.

"He told you this?" apparently choosing not to hear the part about the deal or selling of souls.

"It wasn't hard to figure out."

"Did me and him fix things up before he...died?" _What could I tell him? No and it killed you? Lie and tell him yes? _

"He was really proud of you. Before he died you meet up with him and for awhile you managed not to make each other angry." Sam had tears in his eyes. Dean managed to answer and not exactly answer his question which he thankfully didn't notice.

"I always wanted to apologize for the way I left did I ?"

" Yes and you Dad hugged and it was all very chick flick like."

"Was it quick?" Dean cleared his throat.

"Yes he died almost instantly."

"It's good that he didn't suffer long."He wiped the tears from his eyes and seemed to try to compose himself. He cleared his throat and asked.

"What about my friends do I still keep in contact with them?"

"Well you used to I'm not sure if you do now."

"Oh...Dean..." Sam cocked his head to the side seeming to be contemplating something for a minute then Sam took a deep breathe and asked.

"Dean why aren't I with Jessica did we have a fight or something?" It broke Dean that he would have to tell his little brother that the love of his life is dead. He took a deep breath and said as calmly as possible.

"Sam, Jessica died." Sam fainted. Deans eyes widened in all the time he had known his brother, he had never fainted unless it was from pain or blood loss never from shock. What the hell was going on with Sam?

Author note: Up til now updates have come pretty regularly they might be a bit slower after this one.

I had the last three mostly done when I posted the first one so it might take a while to do the rest of them.

I just picked the date out of thin air and that's how the date comes up on my computer.

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. If I did I wouldn't have killed off Sam.

Dean thought to himself that he should have been more tactful, as he was watching Sam sleep still out from yesterday excitement. Dean was trying not to think too much about Sam's amnesia about hunting. Dean was trying not to think about what was going to happen next. Whether or not when Sam woke up he'd leave and go back to Stanford. To the people he knew well and this time would truly have no secrets from.

Dean was trying really hard to not think about it but it he couldn't help it no matter how he tried. He wondered what was going to happen the minute Sam opened his eyes. Dean put his hand on Sam's unconscious shoulder. Then suddenly Sam's eyes snapped open he sat up quickly and looked around the room widely until his eye finally meeting Dean's.

"Sam do you know who I am." as Dean said it he realized it was the wrong question to ask, as he recognized him before.

"Dean what are talking about I know who you are a pain the ass. Now go get me some coffee."Dean scoffed.

"Dude, I'm not going to get you coffee, if you want coffee you can go get it yourself." Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean in a way that made him uneasy. Sam had never looked at him that way before, like he was just a piece of meat. Then his gaze went off him like he was dismissing him as inconsequential. Dean had seen Sam do these things before but never directed at him and it made Dean uncomfortable. Dean cleared his throat and to change the subject asked.

"So when are we leaving this town." Sam snorted.

"The better question is when are we gonna hunt that bitch down?"

"I don't know."

"Right. I forgot I did the research for the hunts like I always do. You know what I'm really getting tired of this."

"What are you talking about?" _he said hunt. Had he been yanking my chain yesterday? He couldn't have been, even Sam wasn't that good of an actor._

"I'm talking about how you just expect thing to magically drop into your lap!"

"What would you do to kill a Wendigo." Sam looked at Dean like he had just grown an extra head. When Sam saw that Dean wasn't joking he said.

"Set it on fire and burn the sucker." like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Yesterday Sam had refused to admit that demons were real and today Sam told Dean how to kill a wendigo. To say Dean was confused would be putting it lightly.

"Sam what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday you...but today.. It just doesn't make any sense."

"No, it's just you who doesn't make any sense." Sam said in a mocking tone.

"I don't understand what's going on." _Maybe his Amnesia went away and he's fine now_ Dean told himself.

"I don't know what's going on in your head but for the rest of us your crazy."

"Sammy." suddenly Dean was slammed into a wall and being held by his throat.

"How many times have I told you that my name is Sam." it wasn't like Sam to act violently especially at me. Especially for something as little as calling him Sammy. From one extreme to another only Dean couldn't tell which one he dislike more. Though right now since this Sam was crushing his throat he dislike was leveled at this Sam for now. Suddenly Sam let go and Dean fell into heap on the floor.

"What the hell was that?!" Dean asked angrily.

"I've told you many times I hate being called Sammy!" just as angrily.

"Yeah but you don't usually get so physical about it."

"Maybe not but maybe I should have!"

"What's wrong with you Sam?" I asked him very concerned.

"Nothing wrong with me! What's wrong with you?!"

"Sam don't turn this around on me. I want to help you."

" Oh really?!" then Sam punched Dean so hard in the stomach that he doubled over in pain.

"What the hell!" Dean hissed from his position on the floor.

"Oh sorry" Sam sneered. "I thought you meant what you said when you said you wanted to help me! Punching you does help me!"

"I didn't mean that kind of help. I meant...talking to me you know... helping me figure out what's going on with you." I said trying to bring back Sam from his angry place before I ended up hitting him. Again.

"Why are you pretending like you care? I don't care about you why would you pretend you care about me?" Dean heart cracked a little bit. _How could he say that they were all each other had?_

"We're brothers... you're the only family I have left Sam."

"No we're partners we find demons together and kill them there's nothing more to it then that!" Dean felt like he had been punched in the stomach again but harder. _Sam was denying that they were brothers. No matter hard things got. No matter how many fights they had Sam had never ever claimed they weren't brothers. That it's! _

Dean went to punch Sam back but Sam ducked they fought for a few minutes neither getting any real substantial hits in. Then suddenly Sam stopped sneered at Dean then said.

"Your not even worth it." Sam walked out the door. Dean starred after him. _What had happened to his brother? _Dean got some ice for his stomach and wrapping it in a towel. Then Dean starting seething inside again because it was easier to be angry then to be hurt. _How dare he say that? How dare he punch me! I practically raised him_! _The ungrateful bitch!_ _How many times did I sacrifice to give him what he wanted?! I've done everything for him and this is what he gives back to me. _After about twenty minutes of all these things going through his head he said.

"Screw him." then turned on the tv to watch some porno to get mind thinking about _nicer_ things.

Hours later Dean woke up to the sound of the door closing and Sam getting into to bed. As Dean fell back asleep he muttered obscenities under his breath.

Author Note: I'm sorry I couldn't find the words for the argument for the longest time and even when I found them I didn't like and did it again. It's still not my favorite but I decided that it's the best I'll probably come up with so there you have it. I'm also sorry for the fight and I know Sammy's mean. Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Dean heard a groan from the other bed and rolled his eyes not willing to deal with his brother at the moment.

"Dean?"

"Don't you Dean me I still haven't forgiven you for yesterday." Dean said without turning away from the TV.

"What do you mean?"Dean rolled his eyes.

"Oh don't you try this again I see right through it."

"Right through what?"

"Oh don't play innocent."

"Dean, I have no clue what your talking about."

"Oh right. Sam just give up the act it was funny at first let give Dean a headache but it not working anymore. I officially don't care." Dean said then kept on watching the tv not looking to see what Sam's reaction was to that. Then Dean heard some sniffling coming from the other bed and frowned. Dean could never really stand to see Sam in pain even if he deserved it.

"Sam?" Dean looked over at Sam who attempting to hide his head under the blanket. That was completely uncharacteristic of him. Brooding, not talking to him, yelling at him, and glaring at him. All which were Sam not this Sam who was trying to hide from him. Yet another that didn't fit in with Sam's regular behavior. Then Dean thought back to when Sam's behavior had starting changing. With extreme dread Dean realized it had been after the demon had captured them and had done some weird ritual on Sam.

_What if it wasn't a act? What if what ever that ritual did this? _

When Sam and him had escaped Sam had been acting mean and rude Dean had just assumed that something had happened to him while he was asleep. As Dean thought he realized that he had kind of acted the same yesterday. Not exactly the same but the same anger only yesterday it had been directed at him instead of the demon. Then the day in between he hadn't know a thing about demons. Dean had a thought and there was only one way to find out if his hunch was right.

"Sam what do you do with a wendigo." Sam didn't say anything and was still trying to hide himself.

"Sam I promise I won't yell at you. Will you come out." he slowly came out looking throughly embarrassed.

"Wendigo Sam what do you with a wendigo."

"What the hell's a wendigo?" looking very confused. Great thought Dean Sam had just made what Dean was thinking more likely. He could be wrong but Dean that the demon had done something to him.Split him in half. One half hunter Sam and the other Sam everything that wasn't hunter Sam? A Sam that was normal. If there was even a possibility that it was the result of a ritual then his brother acting up then he had to make to make up with Sam. So they could find some way to set it right and he could have his brother back with him.

Dean looked back at his brother who was looking at him like he was crazy and remember what they had been talking about. Dean know he'd probably eventually have to tell Sam about demons but not today.

"A really long story that I don't feel like telling today." Sam look back at the blanket but didn't try to crawl under it fortunately. If Dean was right the last thing they had talked about was...Jessica. Crap. No wonder the kid had hid under the blanket he had just found the love of his life was dead and his father were dead. Dean decided to wait until Sam decided to say anything. He didn't for a few minutes occasionally glancing up from the bed spread to Dean. Sam eventually asked.

"How did Jess die?"

"The thing that killed mom...it got her."

"She's really dead?"

"Yeah she's dead."

"How -never mind I don't want to know right now." Dean tried to find something to change the subject. It was harder then Dean thought it would be. He thought about changing the subject to hunting then realized Sam had no clue about demons. Then Dean thought to change the subject to finding a place to pick up chicks. Dean didn't know what Sam remember though.

"You what do want to do..."

"Honestly just stay in order a movie...no horror though..." Dean laughed out loud because sometimes Sam and Dean would watch horror. Sam would point out the inaccuracies occasionally. While Dean would do the same while making fun of them calling them stupid.

"No horror." Dean smiled at Sam and tried to forget that if he was right it wasn't really his Sammy.

Author's note: The chapters are probably going to be shorter now just so you know. Oh my gosh I am so sorry that's this took so long to post. Writer's block sucks! I wasn't planning on telling what was going on so soon but I figured I've kept you waiting long enough. If I waited any longer I'd probably would have never .


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

Dean debated on whether or not he should try to explain this to the more hostile side of his brother. Downside possibly more bruises. Upside Sam might have some insights into how to get himself back. Also then if Sam found out he wouldn't act drastically because Dean wouldn't be hiding form him.

Sam wasn't awake yet. Still sleeping from last night movie marathon. Sam had been like a little child and kept on saying just one more with his puppy dog eyes. Dean had never been able to say no to those eyes so they had stayed up half the night watching drama's on paper view. Upside was that Sam wasn't having nightmares. Dean wondered which half got all the psych stuff and hoped that neither did and it had just been left out. It was going to difficult enough to protect the normal side of his brother and resist getting into a fight with his hostile side. If the psychic stuff was thrown into it, it might go all to hell. So hopefully that wouldn't happen.

Up til now the sides of Sam had switched every day so if pattern held true then hostile hunter part of his brother would be waking up shortly. Dean then made his decision he would tell his brother and hoped that it didn't end up in a fight.

Since it looked like it might awhile til Sam got up Dean decided the awesome brother that he was to get breakfast and bring it back for Sam. Although by now it would probably have to be lunch unless there was a IHOP around anywhere.

It turned out thee was no IHOP and all the dinner's and fast food places were no longer selling breakfast. So he had gone to Taco Bell and bought a large order of food. Being the awesome brother he was he wanted to make sure there was enough food for Sam after Dean eat.

Minutes later and several tacos later Dean slid the room key into the lock and opened it. Sam was awake and watching tv. Dean put the remaining taco onto the table. Sam took his eyes off the tv momentarily glanced at the food and turned back to the tv. After a couple minutes he turned off the tv and starting eating more then Sam normally would and soon all the taco's were gone.

"You want more?" Dean asked somewhat cautiously. Sam looked up at him and with no discernable emotion.

"No I'm good."

"Oh...that's good." _Tell him!_ Dean told himself. Sam was still looking at Dean without blinking it was getting to be kind of creepy. Dean looked away and cleared his throat.

"Sam there's something I have to tell you."

"What?"

"Sam you remember the demon that caught us."

"The one we haven't gone after yet?" I getting really tired of this Sam it was like he was a teenager again but worse. With all the rage, hostility and general lack of compassion. All of which seemed to have been given to the other Sam. So while it really wasn't his fault Dean was still really tired of it.

"Yes the one we haven't gone after yet. She was doing some sort of ritual to you and I think that's why your acting this way."

"She freed me from being whinny and pathetic. I would thank her if she wasn't a demon."

"But she altered you made you different. Your only you for a day at a time."

"What are you talking about."

"What was yesterday?"

"Tuesday."

"So today would be?"

"Wednesday you idiot!" Dean went over to get Sam's laptop as soon as his fingers barely touched the laptop he heard.

"What are you doing touching MY laptop!" Dean put the laptop down and put his hands up not wanting to get into another physical fight. As his chest was still sore from Sam punching him before.

"Open it look up the date." Sam looked at Dean suspiciously. "Open it." Dean said. Sam opened it and then he looked angry.

"Did you mess with my laptop?!"

"No that's the real date."

"So your saying what we somehow skipped over Wednesday?"

"No. I'm saying you skipped over Wednesday."

"That's insane." he snarled. If Sam hadn't been split then Dean might have laughed at Sam snarling but his chest seemed to have problems with that.

"It's not." This side of his brother knew about demons but seemed unwilling to except that a demon had changed him. Hostile Hunter Sam didn't seem to care how the evidence was lining up he was irrational and didn't seem to care about logic. Sam quirked his head and smirked at Dean.

"Nice try." then before Dean could say anything else or present anymore evidence Sam got up and left the hotel room. Dean sighed he really wished Sam would stop doing that.

Author's note: I'm so sorry. I'm writing three stories and recently got a job. I'm having writer block for this one and not so much for the others so that often means this story get's screwed. Good news is the next chapter already's written and just needs to be proof read.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Spoilers: Small mention of A Very Supernatural Christmas.

It was time to tell Sammy what Dean thought and what he was pretty sure was true. Dean just hoped it went better with this Sam then it had gone with the other one. At least this one probably wouldn't end in physically fighting. Dean cleared his throat slightly nervously.

"Sammy we have to talk."

"Your not going to break up with me are you." Starting to sound a little like the old Sam.

"No, but there something I need to tell you something you need to know. You may not believe me but I'm not lying."

"Ok." said Sam earnestly. Dean cleared his throat not knowing where to begin. Then after not finding the perfect lead in he decided just to jump in.

"Sammy are there any holes in your memories? Other then the one and half years you were with me?"Sam eyebrows creased into what Dean liked to think as his thinking face.

"Um...why?"

"Because I need to know."

"Um...yeah some in my childhood. We would go on trip on the weekends but I can't seem to remember them. I know I was angry at Dad for something but I have no idea what. I mean I knew I wanted to do sports but Dad wouldn't let me and I don't remember why. I don't know what happened to mom. I know that's she dead but I can't seem to remember why or how it happened. The same with Jessica. I remember I had a secret from everyone but you guys but I can't remember what it was." Dean bit his lip how was he going to explain this without freaking out his brother ,who had already been through a lot.

"Sam I can fill in the gaps but you may not like or believe what I'm about to tell you. Sam what you can't remember is that mom died because a demon killed her. Dad ran into your nursery when you were six months old to find Mom on the ceiling with a slash in her stomach then she burst into flames. I carried you out of the house myself, while Dad tried to save her but he couldn't. Dad searched for something that could do that.

Eventually he went to physic and she told him that demons existed. He raised us as hunters. Those week end trip you can't remember, it's when we went hunting for supernatural stuff. The same exact thing that happened to mom happened to Jessica." Sam looked at Dean like a deer caught in the headlights. Then all the sudden starting laughing.

"That was a good one. I almost believed you."

"Sammy it's true."

"You mean you expect me to believe there are demons?"

"Yes Sam I do!"

"Well that's absolutely crazy! Why would I believe that?!"

"Because it's true!"

"It can't be!"

"Well it is." Dean said quieter. Sam walked over really close to him and grabbed his arm. Dean wasn't sure what he was doing. Sam looked him in the eyes. Sam was so close to him Dean could see him swallow. Dean looked him back in the eyes and Sam's eyes had moisture in them.

"It can't be true." Sam said with a slight quiver in his voice. Dean could tell what Sam wanted him to tell him. Sam wanted Dean to tell him that it was a joke. That there was no such thing as demons and he had made it up. He wanted to he really did if it was just Sammy he would. Dean would lie right now say that yes he had been kidding all along and it was all a big joke. As much as it would kill him he would let Sam go back to Stanford, to all his friends because at least he had been happy there.

But Sammy wasn't the only in there. Another side of him was there too. One more prone to anger, hostility, and if Dean didn't watch over him would probably get both the Sam's killed. Most importantly his Sam that was still in there but separated. So he couldn't just let him go. And if Sam stayed with Dean, he would have to know what kind of things they were facing. Because sooner or later they would go back to hunting and even if they didn't monsters would come after them. Sam had to be prepared and for him to except that he needed to be prepared for the existence of demons. Dean pushed aside his desire to protect Sam and cleared his throat.

"Sammy I wish I could lie to you and tell it's not real but it is. I'm sorry but it's real this the world we live and your going to have to get used to it." Dean said with as much compassion as he could. Dean could see in Sam's eyes the world crashing down on him. It wasn't even like when Dean had told him before when he was a child on Christmas eve. Back then he had been asking and it had made sense to him when he had been told. Now it didn't he didn't he didn't have that memory to back them up. He was a normal everyday person learning demons existed.

Sam threw Dean's arm back at him and suddenly sat down on his bed. He put his face in his palms. Dean could faintly hear sound of muffled crying and his heart broke for Sammy because he always hated seeing Sammy in pain. Dean walked over to him sat besides him and put his hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly Sam shot up and walked out of the room. Dean hesitated should he go with him he didn't know any moves. Even if something supernatural didn't get him something human might. Though Sam probably wouldn't tolerate his presence at the moment. Since he had been the one Sam was running away from. At least he had his cell phone if something happened then at least Sam could call him.

Author's note: What does every one think about this one? Review tell me what you think because I'm desperate for reviews. I love them I live off them. Please?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

Dean was beyond worried. Sam had left last night and he hadn't come back. Right now both Sam weren't exactly a fan of him. He was rethinking about the wisdom of telling both Sam's the truth, one right after the other. He had already checked the hospital and every single shop in town. He had checked every hotel, motel in and in all the surrounding area's. If he wasn't wanted by the cops he would have gone to the police.

Dean couldn't think of anywhere either Sam would go. He had already checked anywhere Sam might have gone. He had called Ellen and Bobby and both had told him that Sam was no where near there. He then explained the situation to them both. Dean told them that if Sam ever showed up there, to contact Dean as soon as possible, without Sam's knowledge preferably.

Dean couldn't think of anywhere else to look. So he wouldn't go crazy, Dean decided to do some research on the demon that had done this to Sam in the first place. Researching was normally Sammy's thing but that didn't mean Dean didn't know how to do it. He had grown up a hunter and had had a lot of solo hunts in the years Sam had been at Stanford. Dean hesitantly opened Sam's laptop. If hunter Sam came back and saw him on the computer, the shit would really hit the fan. Dean then spent hours looking for one of the demons which he hated most. Second only to the demon which had killed his mother.

When Dean finally found the demon he really wished he had waited. He really wish he hadn't just jumped in without all the facts. The demon was called Amnothiest. The demon had many powers. One of them was the nifty power used on Sam to split him. Some of the other were used to it's victims in a variety of ways. All in all the demon was a nasty piece of work. Worst of all there was no way to break the curse on Sam unless the demon itself took it off him.

Once Dean had found out about the demon he was back to square one on finding Sam. Dean was never good at waiting, especially when it came to the well being of Sam. So he grabbed the keys and hit the streets hoping to spot Sam walking around. After 20 minutes of fruitless searching Dean decided to get something to eat. He pulled off to the closest dinner and walked in. Purely by habit Dean checked out the waitress taking his order. He also noticed the waitress was checking him out too. Dean considered letting her be a distraction but decided against it. Instead he just ate a meal full of all kinds of juicy cholesterol.

Dean was just eating his meal while looking out the window that faced the street, when he saw Sam. Dean almost spit out the juice in his mouth but just barely manage to control the reflex. He hastily opened his wallet, paid for the meal and put a very generous tip on the table. Mostly because he wasn't looking at which bills he had put down. He momentarily lamented being unable to finish his meal as he got up and ran out of the dinner.

Once he was out he looked in both directions, quickly spotting Sam at a distance Dean ran after him. Apparently Sam didn't see him or wasn't mad anymore because he didn't speed up. Dean finally caught with him and blocked his way.

"What do you want?" snarled Sam. Ok that was most likely hunter Sam. Sammy didn't tend to snarl.

"Sam-"

"You know what I really don't care what you have to say."

"Sam-"

"I just said I don't care what you have to say! You spin me some crazy story and then expect me to believe it! I'm not stupid!" Dean just barely bit off a sharp reply instead he took a deep breath.

"Look Sam... I'm not lying... if you don't want to believe me that's fine but I'm right. Whether or not you believe it, I'm still right." Dean braced himself incase Sam decided to take a swing at him. Sam didn't instead he started walking away from him again.

"Oh no you don't " Dean mumbled before running after him again. This time Sam started running. Dean had no idea where he was going, just that he was following Sam trying not to lose him.

Sam went around a corner and Dean cursed as he speed up. Where he ran into Sam's back.

"Sam what the..." Dean looked past Sam's shoulder and saw why he had stopped. There was a girl in her early to mid twenties. She had red hair and would have been nice looking if her green eyes were starring vacantly at them. She was laying on the ground and she was torn up from the neck to her abdomen. The ground in front of her was covered in blood. She was most likely one of the demons victims. One of the ones that were made to look like bear attacks in the middle of the city.

"This is the demons work isn't it?" asked Sam no longer angry.

"Looks that way."Sam turned around to face Dean.

"Well we better go get it then." then he started walking off after a few steps he turned around.

"Are you coming? We've got to kill this thing." Dean was confused about the sudden 180 but followed Sam back to the hotel to go after the demon.

Author's note: I'm so sorry I took so long to update. Especially since this is not one of my better chapters. Review pretty please! Even if you hate it review I want to know what you think! Please!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Author's note: I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to update. I just haven't really had the time which really isn't that great on an excuse so I'll just say I'm sorry.

Hunter Sam and Dean had done research for a good part of the night. Then Sam and Dean had gone to sleep. Dean woke up and blurrily glanced at Sam. Sam was still asleep which was good. It meant that Dean would have some time to wake up and decide how to make Sammy stay with him. Sammy had ran away from him and would be waking up in the same motel room as him. At least Sammy would be able to take his explanation at face value. Before Dean could think of a solid excuse to tell Sammy about how he got here, he heard some groaning and moving around. Dean went over to Sammy's bed and whispered.

"Sammy? Are you awake?" The brown haired adult shot out of bed and put Dean in a choke hold. _Ok not Sammy. _Then just as suddenly he was released. Dean breathed heavily for a few minutes then managed to bark out.

"Sam would you stop doing that?!

"I don't know! Would you stop calling me Sammy?!" Dean didn't know how explain it. Sam didn't believe him about being split. So there was no way to explain that he wasn't talking to Hunter Sam but to Sammy. So he choose not to answer and sat down in front of the tv. Dean was trying to find anything that was on so he wouldn't have to deal with Sam.

After ten minutes Dean heard the door open and close and after a minute looked behind him and saw that Sam was gone. Dean sighed and hoped that didn't mean that he would have to hunt him down again like yesterday. The bright side was that Dean could now hunt that demon down and hopefully exorcize it out of that girl and maybe... Nah. Dean didn't think he could get past the whole demon who used to possess her issue even if her body...no.

Dean went to the trunk of his car put all the weapons carefully into his duffle bag, and took them inside. Dean starting cleaning the weapons partially because cleaning them relaxed him. Partially because they needed to be cleaned before Dean went on the hunt. Suddenly the door opened and Dean turned around still cleaning. Sam was standing there watching him

"What are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning the weapons."

"Why?"

"Because Sam, we're going after the demon."Dean said suddenly without thinking about it but Sam was the hunter side of his brother. There was no reason he shouldn't come.

"Finally." Sam grinned ear to ear. Which kind of weirded Dean out a little. Sam looked really happy at the prospect of hunting a demon. Which wasn't like the Sam he knew. The Sam he knew would look solemn but would be ready for anything.

"Yeah, finally." They loaded up their weapons onto themselves and bags which their put around their bodies. Dean and Sam made sure to bring a lot of holy water and an exorcism rite. Since they were really the only things they had that would hurt demons. Then got into the car where neither of them talked to each other because they were still mad at each other. Dean knew in the back of his mind he shouldn't be going in, mad with his brother. Since if things hit the fan they wouldn't be able to rely on each other to get out. Unfortunately Dean also knew the longer they waited, the more likelihood the demon would have moved out of the warehouse. If the demon hadn't already. So against Dean's better judgement they continued driving to the warehouse.

Minutes later they arrived at their destination. They starred at the outside of the building for anything suspicious, before stepping into the building. Dean's adrenalin was going up as they quietly stepped toward where they had been kept. Both were walking silently across the floor and readying themselves for what ever they were going towards.

They didn't meet anyone or anything in the hall which was starting to make Dean worry. What if they were walking into a trap? Dean almost said something but then decided not to, they had to get the demon. They were almost there and no one had shown their faces ugly or not. The door to the room was locked but after a few seconds of Dean working on it, it wasn't. They walked back into the room they had been held in. There was no cages there were no chains. There was no stone. There was no sign anywhere that the demon had even been there.

"She's not here!"Shouted Sam angrily.

"Yeah I can see that!" Sam expression darkened. _Crap_. Dean had forgotten who he was talking to. Regular Sam and Sammy wouldn't react too much to that but Hunter Sam would. Dean suddenly found himself against the wall by his throat... Again. Dean was starting to get really tired of not being able to breathe.

Dean decided he had enough of this Sam's behavior. If talking wasn't cutting it then he would just have to give some tough love. Dean kicked Sam as hard as he could in the abdomen. Sam gasped and released Dean. Sam glared at Dean then swung at him faster then Dean had ever seen him before. So fast that Dean didn't have time to duck before Sam hit him...in the head. Dean saw stars for a minute then saw Sam charging at him again and barely managed to get out of the way.

Sam smiled and started moving at a leisurely pace toward Dean. Dean back up a few more feet trying to give himself a few extra second in which to clear his vision more. Dean swung a punch when Sam was close enough which Sam ducked. But Dean was expected that and right after Sam ducked Dean moved his other fist into Sam's shoulder.

Sam's yelled briefly before kicked Dean hard on his back. Dean grunted as he fell to the floor. Then a horrible pain swept through him as Sam stepped on his back. Dean rolled quickly and heard a loud sound. Dean stood up quickly ready for more when he saw that Sam wasn't coming for him. Sam wasn't coming for him because he wasn't doing anything except laying with his head against the wall. There was a small stream of blood coming out of his head.

Dean's heart plummeted. He hadn't been thinking he had just been reacting. He hadn't meant to hurt him so bad, he had just been tired of being on the short end of the stick. Dean had broken the number 1 rule in a big way. Protect Sam not beat Sam so bad he was unconscious. Sam wasn't moving, and if Sam wasn't ok Dean would never forgive himself for as long, but more likelier short as he lived.

Author's note: Sorry for the fight. I just think that even if Dean knew it wasn't Sammy's fault that wouldn't necessarily stop him from fighting back.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Dean had spent a good deal of the night fixing Sam up and torturing himself for what he had done to his brother. Now he was waiting for Sam to wake up. Which is what he had been doing since he had finished fixing him . Dean was really tired but he couldn't let himself go to sleep until he saw Sam awake. He was watching Sam so closely he could see every exhale Sam made. He had to make sure he was still breathing. Sam started breathing heavier and started twisting around in his sleep. Suddenly Sam jolted up and looked around the room wildly. Dean forced himself into Sam vision.

"Hey Sam, calm down. It's ok, it was just a nightmare, your safe now." Dean said without thinking. It was what he had always said to Sam when he had a nightmare when he had been a kid. Sam started taking deep breaths and slowly calming down. When Sam was calm he started to stand up then moaned and clutched his body tightly.

"Dean? Why do I hurt so much?" what could Dean say? That he and Sam had gotten into a fight, and Dean had forgotten that it wasn't only hunter Sammy in him. Dean's stomach twisted cruelly as he watch his baby brother hurt because of what he had done to him. Dean considered lying, telling him they had fought demons last night but couldn't do it. No matter what happened he had to tell Sammy the truth. Dean averted his eye to the hotel bedspread.

"Sammy I've got to tell you something."

"What Dean?"Dean took a deep breath.

"I was the one who hit you." Sam looked so betrayed. Dean made himself promise not to fight back more than minimum with hunter Sam from now on.

"Sammy me and hunter Sam got into a fight. I wasn't thinking, just reacting. I'm sorry Sam, I'm so sorry."Sam turned away from him and it broke Dean's heart.

"Sammy?..." Sammy wouldn't even turn to look at Dean and Dean felt horrible. After about 5 minutes Sam sighed. Sam didn't want to be mad at Dean. Dean had always taken of care of Sam when they were kid's. Dean was everything to him, his friend, his role model. He had to be they had moved around so much the only constant was their family.

Sam really didn't want to be mad at Dean. But Dean had never really hurt him this bad before. It hurt so much any time Sam tried to move. Sam loved his brother but his hurt was battling with his love.

Sam was trying to think of why he was so mad after everything Dean had done for him. He was sorry and Sam could see it. Sam know the right thing to do was forgive him. After a few minutes Sam realized, it wasn't because they had fought each other because it wasn't the first time. Definitely not the first time, they had fought lots when they had been teenagers. What was bothering Sam was that he couldn't remember the fight . Couldn't remember if he was in the wrong or in the right. Sam would never know at least not till he was fixed. That memory would always be with the other Sam. Until now the fact that he had been split in half, hadn't really mattered that much. Really weird and inconvenient but not painful.

But none of that was Dean's fault. Unless Sam could get Dean to see it that way things would get strange for them. Since Dad was dead and Sam couldn't see his friends then all he was Dean. He couldn't let his relationship with Dean suffer because of something Hunter Sam did. Sam finally whispered.

"Did he deserve it?"

"What?"Dean said as if he didn't quite understand the question.

"Did he deserve it? Hunter Sam?" Sam said barely louder then before. Dean seemed to consider his answer for a bit before carefully answering.

"At the time I thought so... now I'm not so sure."

"From what I've heard from you hunter Sam sound like a lose cannon."

'That doesn't excuse it, I hurt you as well." Sam sighed he knew what he had- no wanted to say.

"I forgive you."

"What? I can't forgive myself." Sam gave a short laugh. He knew that how ever hard it had been for Sam to forgive Dean, then it would twice as hard for Dean to forgive himself .Dean held himself to an impossible standard when it came to his safety. When Sam tried to remember why, he couldn't. Another thing that hunter Sam had. Sam sighed and said.

"Well you should since I was the one hurt"

"Yeah because of me!" Dean shouted back face twisted in anger.

"Dean I'm not stupid, I know what happened. I also know that hunter Sam must have been a real ass for you to hurt me. I don't blame you. I blame hunter Sam, and the stupid demon who split me. Ok?!"

Dean looked down and Sam could tell that he didn't forgive himself yet.

"Ok." but apparently he was willing to pretend he did and for now that was ok with Sam.

Author's note: I'm so sorry about the long wait for an update. I'm really really sorry. I'm also sorry for the sucky chapter. Thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Author's Note: I am so sorry about my lax updating. I really am but thank you to everyone who's still reading this. Your awesome.

Dean was anxious. This was the first hunt they had gone since Sam had been split. Dean hadn't really wanted to hunt. Unfortunately Hunter Sam had pretty much said that if Dean didn't go with him he'd go alone and that wasn't an option.

Which was why they were slowly ascending the stairs of the Greenpoint apartments right now. Sam and Dean were going up the stairs because the elevator had stopped on the 13th floor a week ago according to the land lord. No one had been able to make the elevator work again. Which is how they got in by pretending to be electricians.

Why this was important? There was a ghost on the 13 floor and it had killed 5 people so far. They had a list of five possible ghosts but no positive one. So they were heading up to the 13th floor to hopefully find out who their Casper the unfriendly ghost was.

After the 5th floor Dean was starting to get tired and wondered how the people who lived in the building dealt with this on a daily basis. When they got to the 8th floor Dean started hated this ghost. It was bad enough the ghost was killing people it had to kill his quads? But all this was better then when they got to the 10th floor because Sam started to get antsy.

"Come on!"

"Sam unless you can get the elevator to work with your psychic powers we're going to have to climb the stairs. ." For a second it looked like Sam was going to start hitting him again. It had taken two weeks since they had last fought, before they had both gotten well enough to hunt. Fortunately Sam just huffed and continued walking up the stairs. Half way up the stairs Sam stopped. Dean was going to ask why when he saw why.

Unfortunately there was a guy in the way who looked like he wouldn't move anytime soon. He was wearing a wife beater, jeans was about 200 pounds, and covered in tattoo's. While most of his bulk was fat there was also a considerable amount of muscle as well. Sam starred him down trying to get him uncomfortable enough to go back to his apartment. Unfortunately this didn't seem to work. Sam sneered at him at then took out his gun from his back.

"Get out of the way!" Sam demanded. he's gun pointing at the guy. The guy didn't move and Dean was about to try when Sam shot the guy in the leg. He let out a cry of surprise and then collapsed since his injured leg could no longer support his body weight.

"What the hell Sam!" Then Dean leaned over the injured man to see how badly he was hurt. The leg wound was bleeding a lot and would probably need a doctor. Dean heard Sam say.

"I told him to move I gave him fair warning. He should be glad I didn't shoot him in the heart." Dean took out his cell phone and started to call 911 when Sam pressed the end button.

"What the hell!" Sam glared at Dean.

"We still have a ghost to go after."

"I'm not saying that we don't but this guy needs help you shot him!"

"Then call him an ambulance after we go after the ghost. If he can't handle a leg wound for 30 minutes then he doesn't deserve to live." Dean didn't want to leave this guy behind and Sam seemed to sense it. "Fine I'll go after the demon. You do whatever the hell you want!" without another word he continued up the stairs. Dean hesitated should he follow Sam and leave the guy, or should he call an ambulance? Dean dialed 911 and hoped that the EMT's wouldn't make their jobs harder. He told them about it without implicating Sam as quickly as he could, so he could go up and help Sam with the ghost. Dean could already hear faint thumping from above. He ran up the stairs and as he ran he could hear the thumping getting louder. Dean cursed as he ran Sam had only been there for 3 minutes how could have it already gotten so bad?

Dean finally got to the thirteenth floor. He took the gun out of the duffle bag he had around his shoulders, then just followed the thumping noises.

He found the door all the noises seemed to be coming from the inside. Dean tried to open the door only to find it locked. Dean heard grunting sounds which he worriedly identified as Sam's. Dean then kicked the door open and ran into the room.

Dean blood went cold as he saw Sam gasping for breath as the ghost tried to suffocate him. He gathered himself enough to shoot the ghost, and sighed with relief when it released Sam. Dean ran over to an unconscious Sam side to make sure he was still breathing, which thankfully he was. His eyes watched their surroundings carefully, to make sure that if the ghost tried to get in another round it wouldn't get Sam.

The ghost did. The ghost was a blonde female wearing a floor length modern blue dress. When it reappeared it managed to get a good kick into Dean's ribs before he managed to shot it again. Dean turned his attention back onto his unconscious brother. He knew that he couldn't take on the ghost and watch over his unconscious brother at the same time. He sighed because he knew he would have to wake up hunter Sam. There was no way he would be able to carry Sam down 13 flights of stairs. Dean put his hands on Sam face and said.

"Come on Sam we got to go." Sam didn't stir and Dean cursed.

"Sam! I can't exactly carry you down 13 flights of stairs! So you have to wake up before Mrs. Personality comes back.!" Dean yelled. Sam eyes flew open.

"Sam we've got to go!"

"Why?!"Sam demanded.

"Because Sam I have bruised ribs you were knocked unconscious. We're not exactly in shape to fight right now." Sam tried to stand up only to fall back to the floor. Sam looked like he was still going to argue.

"Sam! We going now!" Sam looked briefly at the floor before meeting Dean's eyes.

"Ok. But only long enough to regroup." Dean nodded and tried to get up and also failed. Then took a deep breath and got to his knees, another deep breath and he was on his feet. Sam followed his example and got to his feet also. Dean didn't know which one of them was more banged up. He didn't know who should be supporting who. Sam started moving towards the door and the ghost appeared again making the decision. Dean yelled while limping towards the door.

"Sam! Hurry Mrs. Ghost is here!" Sam looked back quickly and quickened his pace. Dean tried to go fast but got winded, he managed to get out of the apartment. The ghost followed them as they moved toward the stairs. The ghost was on their tail when Dean finally made it inside the stairwell. The ghost thankfully didn't follow them into the stairwell.

Dean then endured several increasingly less painful minutes as he made his way down the stairs. Ok the ribs probably weren't bruised as he had thought probably just hurt. Which was very good.

They came to the 10th floor. Dean swallowed as he saw the blood all over the floor from when Sam had shot that man. Dean had forgotten about the man until then. Then all his fear came rushing back. What if hunter Sam was too unstable? What if hunter Sam didn't care about human life? Was there really a part of Sam that didn't care about human life? What if hunter Sam's action hurt Sam when he came back? These fears plagued Dean as he stumbled down the 10 remaining floors.

Sam didn't offer to help even though he was now walking regularly. Where normally Dean would have to try to fend off Sam's help before eventually giving in. He wished again that Sam could be here instead of this split version of him.

Once they got out of the building and into the Impala, Dean knew he had to talk to Sam, about it being inappropriate to shot humans.

"Can we talk?"

"Let me think no."

"Sam we really have to talk."

"Let me say this slowly so you can understand. NNNOOOO!" Dean got the message and decided for now not to push it instead he drove them back to their motel.

An hour and 40 minutes later and some delivered pizza, and some fixed body parts later found them relaxing. Sam on his bed and Dean on his they were watching some show that neither of them cared about. So when Sam turned off the tv Dean didn't argue.

"So what have we got?"Sam asked.

"Well we got a pissed off female ghost that's what we got." Dean stated deadpan.

"Well no shit sherlock. "

"Well that narrows down the list. I found 5 possible ghosts. 3 male 2 female. So that narrows our scope." Dean walked over to Sam's laptop and sat down, until he remembered how possessive Sam was of it.

"Sam may I touch your laptop?" Dean asked he felt incredibly stupid asking but it was better then starting a fight.

"Ok." Dean pulled up the list of possible ghost with their photos.

"So we either got Annabelle Richards or Charlotte Benson. Judging by the photo's I'd say we're dealing with Charlotte Benson."

"What's her deal?"

"Well she died by accidental electrocution. She was a hermit who hardly ever left her apartment. As far as I can tell she wasn't well liked. I'm guessing she didn't like her neighbors."

"Why would you say that?"Sam asked.

"Well the 5 people who died were her neighbor's. 2 on either side and the 3 across from her." Dean replied.

"Looks like she wasn't a people person even when she was a person."

"Yeah."Dean said enjoying the moment. He almost sounded like Sam right now. He sounded enough like Sam that Dean could pretend he had never been split.

"We got our ghost?" said Sam with a sinister smile. Dean grimaced because hunter Sam reared his ugly face again. Also it was more then likely Sam was going to get them even more injured because of his eagerness.

The salt and burn was a very solemn and uneventful occasion. Aside from the bruises they got when Charlotte found out they were trying to burn her body and went to protect it. After wards was different story. Dean knew he had to talk to Sam about the shooting but didn't know how to get Sam to listen.

Dean was waiting for Sam to say something first, even though he knew hunter Sam was not as talkative as Sammy. When hunter Sam didn't talk, Dean tried to think about something that would break the ice. He couldn't think of anything to say as they got back in the Impala. He couldn't think of anything to say on the ride back to the motel. When they pulled into a parking lot Dean turned off the engine then cleared his throat.

"Sam we've got to talk about this."

"Talk about what?" Sam said as he opened the door and started walked toward the hotel door. Dean momentarily froze hearing Sam talking so callously, before he too got out of the car and asked.

"What? Did you just forget about the guy you shot?!" Sam turned towards him looking nonchalant.

"Oh him. Can we not talk about him he got blood on my jeans. I mean you can barely see it but -"Sam what are you talking about?! We do not shoot guys for standing in the way!" Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe you don't but I do." He turned back to the motel and started walking when Dean yelled.

"Sam!" Sam turned back around looking incredibly annoyed.

"What!"

"Sam you can't do this." Sam angry glare turned icy and Dean had a feeling that he just said something really bad.

"Don't tell me what I can do." Sam turned around and walked away from their motel. _That seemed to be the theme lately walk out on Dean_. Which was better then the other one punch Dean.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Dean woke up looked at the clock it was too early to be up. He was about to go back to sleep when he looked over at the bed next to him. Sam wasn't there. Dean was suddenly wide awake he shot up and went over to the bed. It was unmade but that didn't mean much since Sam hadn't made his bed yesterday morning. Apparently all the neat tendencies his brother had been stuck inside Sammy.

Not that that mattered right now what mattered is that Sam wasn't here and Dean had no idea where he was. Dean forced himself to think and then he remember the fight they had had last night. When ever they had arguments Sam and Sammy had always come back. But neither of them we're here now and Dean was starting to get really worried. Dean checked the hotel to make sure there was no note anywhere. Finding no note he did the next logical thing.

Dean took out his cell phone and dialed Sam's number and waited anxiously for Sam to answer it. Then finally he heard.

"Hello?"Sam said sounding sleepy.

"Sam?!" Dean shouted.

"Dean?"Sam asked sounding confused.

"Sam! Where are you!" there was pause then words came streaming out of his mouth.

"Dean I don't where I am. I woke up here and I don't..."

"Calm down Sam is there any stationary something that could give you any clue where you are?"

"Um.."Dean could hear things being shuffled around and opened.

"Dean are you still there?"'of course I'm still here' Dean thought but decided that saying it aloud wouldn't help anything instead he said.

"I'm here Sam. Where are you?"

" Bloomington, Minnesota." Dean whistled .

"Minnesota boy does he travel fast." then Dean started making mental calculations on how long it would take him to get there.

"Who?" Sam asked confused.

"Hunter Sam."Dean answered distractedly finishing the calculations.

"Oh." After a short pause Dean asked.

"Are you in a hotel?"

"Um...I think so. Yeah."

"It there the name of hotel anywhere?"

"Um..." more shuffling around then " Yeah it's a motel 6."

"One more thing Sam. Can you get me a room number?"

"Yeah just a second." a few seconds later and what sounded like a door opening he said " I'm in room 15." Dean committed all the information to memory and breathed slightly more relieved. At least now he knew where Sam was and could find him.

"Look Sam sit tight and don't fall asleep. I'll be there soon."

"Ok Dean I'll see you soon." Dean packed up all their things in record time and put then in the back seat of the impala and sighed.

"I'm coming Sammy."and determinedly set the impala in drive.

It had taken awhile to get from the hotel to Bloomington ,Minnesota even with Dean's lead foot. But Dean had finally found his way to the hotel his brother was staying. Then Dean found the hotel quickly.

Dean knocked on the door and after a few minutes in which Dean had to stop himself from breaking down the door the door opened to reveal Sam.

"Sam." Instead of relief which Dean had been expecting to see he saw rage.

"What are you doing here?" Which only confirmed that Sammy had fallen asleep and he was dealing with Sam.

"Getting you back." Dean stated as firmly as he could muster.

"Why?" Dean starred at him incredulously and stated what he thought the most obvious answer was.

"You're my brother."

"You know you keep saying that but I don't see it." Dean felt he had punched in the gut.

"What?"

"We're not brother's we're partners have been since John died." 'John? Sam thought as their Dad as John and them as partners instead of brothers.'

Dean finally got his mouth to say something.

"Sam you have to know somewhere inside of you we're brother we're all each other has anymore." Damn that came out way too sappy thought Dean.

"Whatever if you want to delude yourself into thinking we're brother that's fine just as long as you don't expect me to believe it also." Dean had to stop thinking about what Sam was saying and focus on stopping him from running away.

"Look no matter what you think we are I'm not letting you out of my sight." Sam look at Dean very suspiciously.

"Why do you care so much?"

"I already told you you're my brother Sam. Now something weird has been done to your head. So I need to keep a close eye on you until I find a way to fix you and bring my Sam back. "

"You can't really expect me to believe that?" crushing his heart even more. Dean took a deep breath and said the only thing he could think of.

"I don't care if you believe me or not if you leave where ever you go I will follow you . So you might as well just stick around." Sam sat down on the bed and seemed deep in thought. After a few minutes he said.

"Ok I'll stay but I have conditions. First if we go anywhere in the Impala I'm driving." Dean bit his lip think of getting Sammy back think of getting Sammy back.

"Ok."

Author's note: I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update I've been working a lot. Sorry again.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Dean woke up and as his fashion immediately made sure that Sam was there. He was thankfully and even more thankfully he was still asleep.

Yesterday with Sam had been intense. What with all the driving and convincing Sam to stay. Dean was glad today he would just have to deal with Sammy. Although Dean reminded himself that he needed to start training Sammy how to fight...again. This time though it would be just him no dad to help him. His heart clenched painfully as he thought about Sam not seeing them as family.

Dean wasn't hungry at least not hungry enough to let Sam out his sight. Since the last time he had (even though he had been asleep) Sam had left. So Dean watched tv even though there's was nothing on. Every few minutes he would look over at Sam to make sure he was still there. Dean was getting tempted to wake up Sam when Sam open his eyes.

Finally Dean thought now they could go get something to eat. Dean got up and crossed the room and asked.

"So Sammy, where would you like to go to breakfast?" Dean looked at his watch " Well actually now it's more like Dinner but we could go to IHOP, I saw one when we pulled in. Of course you probably don't remember that..." Sammy was staring at him in a way that made him very uncomfortable. Dean cleared his throat and asked.

"Sammy what's the matter." Dean was hoping that what was wrong wasn't the one he was thinking. Sammy glared at him and spitted.

"What have I said about calling me Sammy?" Dean rolled his eyes. He couldn't have one day? One day that he didn't have to deal with his brother's reckless half? Was that too much to ask? Suddenly Sam grabbed his arm sharply and started twisting it giving him his answer.

"Sam quit it!" Dean said through gritted teeth. Sam sneered but acquiesced. Dean felt his arm, nothing was broken but it hurt like hell. Dean felt Sam get up and looked to see where he was going. Thankfully it was just back to his bed, Dean watched and Sam started looking up stuff on his computer. Dean thought about making a porn remark but his arm pain was still significant enough to prevent it.

A few hours later Dean was getting really tired of watching nothing on tv. Unfortunately Dean was starting to get hungry, and it didn't look as if Sam was going to off the computer any time soon. Dean grimaced and cleared his throat.

"So Sam what do you think about getting some food." say yes say yes Dean mentally chanted.

"Nah, I'm not hungry you should go if your so hungry." Sam replied not taking his eyes off the screen. Dean cursed silently.

"Come on Sam, you haven't eaten since you've got up, you've got to keep your strength up." Sam took his eyes off the computer screen long to glower at him.

"I'm not hungry." Sam was showing constraint considering, so Dean dropped it even though he was getting hungrier by the second. Then Dean stomach rumbled Sam put his computer down and looked annoyed.

"Dean why don't you just get something to eat." Dean knew that if he pushed it any farther he was asking to be hit. So Dean stood up and went to his bag trying to something anything that was edible so that he wouldn't be so hungry.

At least the food gods weren't against him, there were beef jerky sticks in his duffle which he devoured with relish. They weren't bad either thought Dean he was still hungry but it was manageable. If there was one thing Dean learned was to make do and if necessary do without.

Dean sat back down and started watching Days of our Lives. Things had been quiet for the next fifteen minutes when Sam suddenly got up, grabbed the weapons bag and started walking out the door. Dean rushed to the door and barely managed to stop him before he left.

"Ok, what are you doing?" Sam tried to step around him but couldn't and glared.

"I'm going to my job."

"What?" Sam went to one side and Dean moved to counter when Sam went through the other side. Dean rolled his eyes was really getting tired of this, and turned around and ran after Sam. Sam was getting into the impala and Dean barely made it inside before Sam turned the key.

"What are you doing here?!" Sam practically growled.

"Where you go I go remember." Sam rolled his eyes.

"What ever." he pulled out of the parking lot and heading off the who knows where.

After a few minutes Dean determined something very important. If Dean driving was unsafe Sam's was damn right crazy. Which made it hard both to hold on and ask questions at the same time.

"Ok so where are we going?!" Dean shouted trying to get Sam's attention.

"Like I said I'm going to do my job." still driving wildly Dean hadn't had a chance yet to put his seat belt on.

"Ok, I heard that I mean what are you going to do?!"

"Ghost killing people so I do what I do stop it." Sam said. Dean winced Sam was going to hunt? The last time they hunted it hadn't exactly gone well. Which was a massive understatement since Sam had shot someone. Dean had just barely managed to find out that the man would fine. When he had told Sam he didn't seem to care and that had been very disquieting. Dean shook the image of the bleeding man out his head and asked.

"Have you done any research?" Dean was closed his eyes hoping to hear San tell him all about the hunt what he got instead was.

"Yes ghost now I go kill it. "

"We." Dean corrected Sam looked at Dean for a moment which was very dangerous since he was already driving crazily. A car horn brought his attention back to the road. Dean really wished Sam would stop long enough that he could put his seat belt on. He also thought of how Sam was putting too wear and tear on his baby and winced.

"Sam would you slow down!" Sam continued driving like he hadn't heard him and Dean cursed under his breath. But decided not to try again in case Sam took his eyes of the road again and ended up in a wreck. Dean got an image of his baby crashed and thought to himself 'think happy thoughts, Sam fixed, naked ladies, cold beer, M& M's, naked ladies...ok now Dean was more calm.

The car finally stopped but it was in front of a apartment complex likely where the ghost was. Before Dean could say anything, Sam got out the car, Dean followed him and saw him stuffing weapons in the weapons duffle bag.

"Ok Sam ,you haven't done any research, maybe we should do some and then come back. "

"It's a ghost." Sam said like that should be the only thing that counts.

"Yes but who's ghost is it?" Sam looked unconcerned.

"Look you don't have to come, I can do it by myself. " the knuckles gripping the bag were getting whiter and Dean knew Sam was going to explode soon. But if Sam went into a hunt with so little information he was going to get hurt or worse. Dean had always put Sam's health above his own but he had never thought that things would be like this.

"I'm coming with you, I just think we might want to wait til we have more information is all."

"It's a ghost that's all the information we need." Dean knew what he about to say Sam probably wouldn't like.

"No it's not, we need to know as much as possible. If possible who, what, when, where, and why. You know that I know you do! And you know you can't go running into a hunt half-cocked!"Dean shouted.

"Don't tell me what I can do!"

Sam fist started coming towards him and he barely ducked in time. When he straightened Dean saw that Sam was going towards the apartments.

"Sam!" Dean looked back and forward trying to see if their was anyway to stop him when he saw there wasn't he said "oh man." then followed him in cursing as he went. Dean got inside and saw Sam turning the corner Dean hurried up. Sam turned around and spat.

"I said I could do it!"

"And I told you, I was going with you no matter what." Dean said. Sam just snorted and headed towards an elevator. Dean gritted his teeth, sometimes Dean really couldn't stand Sam. Dean followed Sam into the elevator and there was a very tense silence on the way up. The door opened and Sam didn't hesitate for a second before stepping out.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked careful to leave the annoyance out of his voice. Sam turned around and Dean saw the ghost in the hall. He rushed over to Sam and tried to get a weapon out of the bag, but he wasn't fast enough.

The ghost knocked him on his butt a few feet away. Dean could see Sam scrambling to get something out of the bag as well. Then Sam aimed a shot at the ghost but the ghost got the first hit in. Dean watched as Sam hit his head on the wall.

Dean got up and ran ,got the gun, looked for Sam when he saw the ghost was between him and his brother. But not for long because the ghost got him again harder this time. Dean grunted as his shoulder hit the wall. He then straightened as much as he could and pulled the trigger . Salt hit the ghost and it disappeared. Dean's eyes immediately sought for Sam.

Dean heart stopped for a second when he saw how bad off Sam was. His head was bleeding quite bad He cursed, went to tear part of his shirt when something hit his head and it all went black.

Author's note: If someone ever tell you to write 3 stories at once tell them no! That's my excuse for my very bad updating I'm writing 3 stories at once. So I am really sorry but that's why it takes a long time.

Anyways what did you think of it?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

The blackness was calm and peaceful " Dean..."the blackness started getting lighter and Dean tried to fight it back enjoying the peace "Dean..." the blackness turned to grey and as hard Dean fought it kept on getting lighter " Dean...Dean!" Dean forced his eyes open. He looked right in Sammy panicked eyes.

"Sam! Are you ok?"

"Yeah...I'm just...where are we?"

"Well a demon captured us other then that I don't know ." Dean tried to move and found himself unable. Dean struggled more and found that there were probably several straps around his body. Not that he could see anything besides Sam face. Which by the way was terrified. Of course trying to calm Sam was up to him.

"Sam...Sam It's going to be ok."

"Oh I wouldn't say that." a female voice rang through the... whatever they were in.

"Ok not a ghost." Dean said.

"There is a ghost but it was only the bait. " the voice was getting closer and Dean knew that with the straps around him that if the demon wanted him or Sam dead there was nothing they could do about it.

"I knew eventually you guys would come and here you are."

"What do you want a gold star?" Dean snarled.

"I just wanted to see if it was true. The almighty Dean and Sam Winchester reduced to a wimp, psychopath and his baby-sitter. Apparently it's true." she said smirking and as much Dean wanted to hit her he couldn't stupid straps. So instead he gritted his teeth and asked.

"Ok you found us what now?"

"Well I've got the opportunity to see exactly how pathetic you are." Dean could hear her footstep circling around them and getting closer. Then suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder that he knew wasn't Sam. Dean filched involuntarily which only invoked a loud laugh from the female demon.

"Oh how the mighty fall." the way she was talking about them was making Dean blood boil but Dean couldn't do anything which made him madder.

"Dean Winchester I was expecting more from you." she then ran her finger down his face.

"Let me go and you'll see more from me." Dean barked at her.

"Maybe later right now I'm enjoying this." making it seem sexual which made Dean's skin crawl.

"Dean?" Dean turned his attention from the demon to his brother. He looked so scared of course he was Dean told himself. He had never dealt with a demon before and he had no clue what was going on. This was a new and terrifying experience for him. Dean had never gotten to train Sammy yet there hadn't really been time with all of Sam's antics.

"Dean?" Sam said again pulling Dean from his thought's.

"Yeah Sam?"

"What happening?" Dean was about to respond when the demon said.

"No Dean let me handle this one. You see your other side came in here with no plan and I've captured you and I plan to torture you." at this Sammy's face drained of all color and Dean cursed her for terrifying Sammy.

"Now Sam there no need to be scared just a knife wound here and a little torn off skin there."

"Sam don't listen to her she can't hurt us."

" No Dean your wrong, I can't kill you there's no law against hurting you as long as it not permanent. You think you would have gathered that from what happened to Sam here."

"You B-" Dean was then sharply kicked in the stomach cutting off any words he might have said.

"Tsk, tsk Dean I mean come on, I barely touched you I took you in and this is how you repay my kindness."

"Let us go." Dean said through gritted teeth is stomach was really hurting.

"Hmm...ok."

"Really." Sam asked.

"No. Now I don't really have time right now to play but I'll be back soon and we'll have lots of fun." Footsteps were now going away from them and then a heavy metal sounding door closed. Dean strained his ears to see if he could hear anything else. Anything to tell them where they were but all he heard was Sam's uneven breath. As Dean listened it started getting even more uneven just when Dean was about to try to calm him down Sam's breath went even.

"Sam!" there was no answer just even breath. Dean started to get worried really worried what if the demon had really hurt him? Then Dean noticed that his breathing was increasing slightly he had no clue why. Dean vision started to go black and that's when Dean really started getting worried. Dean wasn't worried for long because soon he was unconscious and no longer able to think.

Author's note: I am so sorry that it took so long I been having a huge writers black sorry!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't not own Supernatural.

Dean opened his eyes and discovered that he could see more then Sam's face this time. He was tied to a chair, he was in a windowless room which was really no surprise. What self respecting kidnapper would show it's victims to the world? The room had a single light source in the middle between them.

On the other side of the light was Sam. Dean leaned forwards as far as he could, so he could examine Sam. He was tied up as well but he was still out. He looked fine as far as Dean could see. And since Dean couldn't get any closer to make sure he was okay, he had to satisfy himself with that.

After looking for a few minutes Dean couldn't see anything else in the room.

Then he looked at himself he didn't feel that anything was broken, he did feel tired and slightly nauseous. He looked at his arm and saw an IV in it he couldn't feel it though which was weird. So this is how they were put asleep through their IV's. Who knew demons were so medically savvy Dean thought sardonically.

There was nothing else to see, and no possible points of exit to see either. So Dean just had to sit and wait either for his brother to wake up, or for the demon to come in and taunt him. This was not the first time Dean had been captured by a demon, although usually he had some help on the outside. The point was that that's what demon did, they come and taunt then taunt, then if you didn't give them what they want they'd torture or try to kill you. Dean wished that some one on the outside was coming for them but it seemed unlikely. The only people who might be were Bobby and Ellen, neither even know that Sammy was broken. This was mostly because both Sam's would have flipped out at meeting them. Still...

Suddenly there was a sound in the air, it sounded like metal scraping concrete, which sounded like a door but Dean couldn't see anything. Dean strained his eyes to see something, anything but all he saw was Sam and darkness.

A few seconds later a girl stepped into the light. She was about 13 years old, she had long blond hair, and was wearing a white night gown . As much as Dean's initial reaction was to save her, he had no idea if this was an innocent girl or the demon.

"Help me." If Dean hadn't been tied down, he would have rushed over there, ready for the rescue despite his better senses.

"Help me." Dean's protective streak won common sense again and he struggled to get to her. Then after a few seconds common sense won , Dean stopped struggling at looked at the girl intensely.

"How do you need helping? Your not even tied down you could just leave couldn't you."Dean said accusingly.

"It's dark, and whenever I find the way out they put me back in." her face looked so scared but Dean was on his guard. This could be just as scared little girl, but he wasn't going to bet his life on it.

"Have you seen their faces?" Dean tried he knew it may not help much, particularly if she was a demon but if she wasn't, then maybe Dean could think of some kind of battle plan.

"No! I haven't seen them! Help me! Why won't you help me!" she look so scared and panicked and then her panicked slowly turned into a smile. Her smile though wasn't one that belonged on a thirteen year old face, Dean suddenly knew that she was the demon. Dean's face hardened.

"What's the matter why won't you help me?" right back to the innocent girl act, but this time Dean didn't fall for it.

"Because your not her you b-" her facade dropped and Dean could see her for what she really was.

"Now there's no need for name calling Dean. " she walked over to Sam, in a way that was very unfitting for a thirteen year old and ran her hand across Sam's chin.

"Leave him alone." Dean said with as force he could muster while trying to get out of the chair.

"OK. For now I'll leave him alone, your much more interesting to me right now anyway. "She said and walked toward Dean until she was only a few feet away. She held her hand out curved around her body and struck a pose.

"I got a new body. You like? The old one was such a drag. This one's all shiny and new." she said smiling demoniacally.

"Is the girl..."Dean said concerned about the girl whose body the demon was inhabiting .

"Alive for now. I might have a use for her, I haven't decided yet. But I have decided, that any escape attempt, however pitiful they might be will be grounds for finding a new host, and killing this one in a very painful way.

"You B-"

"Uh uh uh Dean. Right now my meat suit is all pretty and nice, but every time you call me a that word, I'm afraid I'll carve it into her skin. "She said running her finger down the under side of her arm.

"Okay, okay I won't say it anymore." she sat on his lap and rustled his hair.

"There's a good boy." then got off and sauntered around the room.

"So what is it exactly that you want with us?" she smirked and danced lightly around the room.

"Well first of all I want to see...well that would be telling wouldn't it.." she said still smirking.

"Come on you got us here, all tied for what? Torture? Death? Come on just tell us why we're here?"the demon smile disappeared then an even creepier one took it's place.

"Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water. Jack asked why he was here and Jill tore out his spleen."

"That's not how the rhyme goes."Dean said before he could think about the ramifications.

"I like my version better ."she said not smiling she then walked over to Dean and starred at him very closely." I've heard great story about you Dean Winchester, and yet I've captured you and there's no way out. But the fun just starting, oh the games we'll play, it'll all be great fun not for you of course but me. I'll be having fun and in the end that's really all that matters doesn't it?"Dean thought over everything she said in his head and came to a conclusion.

"So are you just going to play with us?"

"My mommy never let me play with dolls as a kid." sounding every bit like the thirteen year old whose body she was inhabiting.

"Cute."

"I thought so. So is Sam ever going to wake up?O is he just going to sleep all day. He's going to miss all the fun."the girl whined at Dean scowl she turned and said "Oh your no help." Dean just continued scowling. Then she went on to Sam lap backwards and kissed him looked at him after a few minutes she got off.

"I guessed sleeping beauty is not going to wake up after all." Thank god for that. Dean thought if Sam had awoken who knew what would have happened.

"Doesn't mean I can't give him a little token of love though." she reached behind her and brought something out that Dean couldn't see until it caught the light and shined. Which mean it was probably sharp.

"No please don't hurt Sammy hurt me." she stopped and turned towards him with what he could now see as an exacto knife.

"Sorry Dean it's non-negotiable today. though tomorrow I may let you." at Dean's panicked look she added.

"Don't worry Dean, as mentioned before I'm not going to kill him. You maybe, no restrictions were put on you at least no clear one's." she went towards Sam with the knife and Dean shouted the first thing that came into his head hoping to distract her.

"Your not as scary as you think you are!" It worked at least for the moment she turned around and heading towards Dean.

"Your underestimating me. I'm twice as scary as you think I am." her voice low and her eyes black.

"Really you have us tied up. How scary would you really be if you let us go?" Dean said hoping to goad her into letting them go so they would have a chance and also to distract her from Sammy.

"I don't have to have you tied up to be scary, it's just more fun this way without you running away form me." she then turned back around and headed for Sam again.

"B-" Dean stopped himself " you stay away from my brother or I'll" she turned around again.

"Or you'll what? Oh Dean he's so big and scary what ever will I do?"she said mockingly. "There's nothing you can do the sooner off you accept that the happier your last days will be. " with that she took the last final stride to Sam and cut a thin short line across his check. She took out a vial and filled it with the blood. Sam didn't even wake up to Dean surprise and relief. All the posturing and the taunts and all she did was slice his check.

"You did that on purpose didn't you." Dean demanded. The girl started walked toward the darkness then stopped and turned around.

"Maybe." she said with a smirk and turned around, a few seconds later the scraping door opened and closed again. Then Dean started to get sleepy again but this time it was more gradual. Dean didn't fight it at all it he hoped when he woke up this would all be a dream.

Author's note: this may or may not come as a surprise to you but I'm putting this story on hiatus. Sorry but I've lost my inspiration.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't not own Supernatural.

Author's note: So after around 2 years I finally kept my promise of actually updating it.

The next few days (although who really knew since they were no window to tell when the days ended) no one came in except to change out their Iv's and let them up to go to the bathroom. The Iv's probably had some sort of nutrients in it since they weren't getting any food.

Dean was never awake when Sam was and spent all his awake time either bored out of his mind, thinking dirty thoughts, worrying about his brother or trying to think of some possible way to escape from here. It was all very repetitive not to mention boring! Dean did not do boring well. It always made him antsy, the urge to get up and do something was overpowering but it drove him nuts that he couldn't move more then a few inches in either direction.

Dean right in the middle of a dirty but very pleasant fantasy, when he heard a sound from Sam. Immediately Dean tried to see him better but cursed his restraints for about the thousandth time. Dean settled for moving his head to see him and since Sam's head was still down, Dean yelled.

"Sammy! Sammy are you okay." Sam's head shot up and it didn't look more any more injured then the last time he had seen him, though he still had the cut the demon had given him. He however did look very pissed.

"I'd be better if you were weren't shouting making my headache bigger and bigger!" Oh great just the Sam he wanted to be in this situation with.

"I don't know if you've noticed but we've been captured by a demon which is your fault now be quiet !" Sam opened his mouth and Dean irritated snapped.

"Sam if you talk I swear to god when we get out of this I will cut out your tongue." not that Dean would actually ever follow up with the threat, but it had the desired effect, in that Sam closed his mouth and quietly seethed. Then the now familiar sound of the door being opened came. Their captor came in still in her thirteen year old form. Both of them glared at her openly but she either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Oh feel the brotherly love." she said smiling widely.

"Bite me B-Demon."she smirked enjoying that Dean had censored himself because of her rules.

"Good Dean, your learning some of the rules. But I'm here to tell you a few more of the rules. You disobey me or break any of the following rules your brother get a lashing. I know how little you care about yourself but how much you care about you brother."she changed her line of sight over him, probably at Sam.

"Although the rules are different for you Sam. You don't care about anything but hunting but you still have that drive to save people. Now you might kill a few people in your way because your saving more then your hurting right? Now what about this meat suit I'm wearing? Do you want to save her? Oh yes you do don't you but I bet you have no idea why you want to save her, why you should care but you do. " Her smile turned hard

"Every time you disobey me, I will hurt the meat suit if you continue to disobey me, well you don't want to know what I'll do after that." Dean did and didn't want to know but he didn't ask and to his surprise neither did Sam, maybe hunter Sam had a shred of common sense after all.

"Now are we understood?" Dean nodded and barely saw as Sam did the same.

"Good now I'm sure Dean needs to see you Sam you have about 3 minutes. " she then took a needle out and injected it into Dean's IV. Then she did the same to Sam's. "See I'm not unreasonable." then she went into the darkness and they heard the door close. Dean immediately turned his attention to Sam.

"Sam are you okay?" his hands were itching to touch him and make sure he was fine although he was sure that Sam would not like it.

"Am I okay? Am I okay! I'm just peachy! This is your fault you know."

"How is this my fault? You're the one who rushed into this not knowing the score."Sam didn't say anything and just glared at him. So much for having common sense back thought Dean. "Besides I meant are you injured." Sam looked at him for a moment then said.

"My shoulder twinges a little from trying to get out."

"Anything else." Sam face contorted again to anger.

"If there was don't you think I would have added to my previous statement!"

"Have you thought of any way out?" Dean asked inwardly asking himself why he thought the Sam with no common sense could think of a way out.

"I'm going to kill that demon."

"I'll take that as a no." Dean would have to think of one, or collaborate with Sammy but since Sammy was still a little fuzzy on the demon aspects of life, he probably wouldn't be much help either.

"What have you seen in the room?"Sam surprisingly answered the question.

"The door, the chairs and the toilet."

"Yeah that's all I can see either. I can't get out of the binds no matter hard I try, I can't move the chair either it seems to be bolted down to the floor."

"Mine too." Sam said sullenly.

"So seeing as our surrounding don't have much and we can't even reach them to try to break out...it doesn't seem very good."

"Stop being such a whiny bitch!"

"Yeah like that's real helpful Sam." Dean said under his breath, then took a few deep breaths so his voice wouldn't sound as exasperated as he was. He thought about it by himself trying to think of any way out. They could try to escape during the bathroom break but it was always when they were waking up and his head was always too hazy to make a complete thought. Any other time when he had his mind he was always strapped in his chair. All in all it seemed pretty hopeless and he was starting to get a little sleepy. Dean didn't want to demoralize Sam but he honestly couldn't think of any way to escape, so he decided to share his thoughts with Sam.

"There doesn't seem to be any way out, I guess all we can do is hope that someone will rescue us." The problem with that there were few people who would even notice they were gone. Since they hardly talked to them it would probably take them a while to realize they were gone and who knew what would happen to them by then. That's when Dean started feeling very sleepy

"Sam I'll see you soon." Sam didn't snort or say anything nasty back and Dean was too tired to keep his eyes open anymore and soon feel into a deep sleep.

Review please :)


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

Dean woke up, and for a split second thought he was in bed in a motel until he realized he was sitting. Still here, great no one had come to save them yet which was really peachy. That's when Dean decided that he should check in with someone once a week, so that someone would know when a demon took them.

Dean never thought being kidnapped would be so boring! When the demon wasn't here being creepy, torturous, and evil there was absolutely nothing to do, especially since they were never up at the same time. The hours of nothing to do were a torture in and of itself. Dean loved himself but no one should have to spend that much time alone, and he was starting to get sick of just him. As if she could read minds that when the demon came in again. Gone was the 13 year old girl and there was the sexy body that they had first meet her in. This time however she was wearing even less

"Looks like you changed bodies again."

"Yeah well the other body couldn't enjoy you like this one can." she said seductively.

"I really don't want to know what that means." Dean muttered to himself.

"Are you sure? Your brothers asleep I'm sure we could find something to do while he is out." She sat on his lap and put her arms around his neck.

"I don't sleep with demons." he said.

"But you've never tried it, you might like it."

'No." she got off him and she got a sadistic grin on her face.

"Oh well, just thought I'd ask, because the alternative not nearly as enjoyable for you for me it's just as fun."

"Why is that all demons are sluts?"

"You're one to talk, you hop from one bed to another. Anyway you can't take my enjoyment from me." There were the damn scalpel was in her hands yet again, it probably too much to hope she would just cut his face and take his blood.

"What's with the torture."

"It's fun no other reason."

"Great."

"Your the one who chose torture sweet cakes .I would have perfectly happy with sex." Dean almost asked if he could change his answer but he didn't because it would just be wrong.

"So what should I cut first hmm.."

"Your own head off."

"Still got that fire Dean, I guess we'll see if you still have it after I'm done." she positioned the blade at his collar bone and brought it down. Dean winced, only to find that she didn't actually pierce his skin at all. She ghosted the blade over his skin but never once did it actually pierce anything.

"What are you doing?"Dean asked anxiously, constantly watching the blade.

"Partially I'm playing with you, I like your fear and anxiety. The other part is I like your skin, and if you change your mind I don't want to mess it up. So you wanna change your answer?" Dean didn't say anything and just watched the knife dance along his skin. She then stopped suddenly and put the knife on his neck.

"You don't like my game?" Dean didn't even dare to swallow, which suddenly was the only thing he really wanted to do, he certainly wasn't going to talk. She pressed the knife harder against his throat.

"I asked , do you like my game?" Dean did his best to glare with his eyes.

"You don't like my game what a shame what a shame." if there wasn't a knife to his throat he would have made some joke about rhyming.

"Maybe next time Dean." then she lifted up the knife from his throat. Dean took in a very deep breath, realizing he had been holding it in as much as possible.

"Such a shame really, we could have had lots of fun." she smiled and her whole body language

would have been so seductive if she weren't a demon. This time he said nothing though, since it seemed like she was leaving, and he didn't really like the knife on his throat. He was right because she left him. Dean tried not to think about how much more fun it would have to have fun with her, then just sitting here starring at Sam, and most of the time starring at nothing. He wished Sam would just wake up, either of them just so that sometimes he would have someone to talk to, but it never happened not since the last time. Dean knew that that demon could and was probably listening in on them, but he just needed to say something to Sam that couldn't wait.

"You know Sam I'm really tired of being here, I really just want to go to a hotel and have a six pack, and pizza with the old you is that really too much to ask for?" Dean sighed, it probably was, because nothing can ever just go right for them could it? If it ever did then the cosmic balance would be in their favor and that could never happen could it? Sam predictably said nothing in response since he was still asleep.

Review please ;)


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Warning: A little bit of torture.

Dean woke up to Sam yelling obscenities. There seemed to be no one else in the room other then the two of them, which begged the question, who was Sam swearing at?

"Sam? Who are you swearing at?" Dean aked somewhat drowsily. This was of course responded to with more obscenities, this time directed at him, Dean tried not to take it personally since this Sam hated everything and everyone. Dean woke up slowly, to the not so comforting sounds of Sam continually shouting swearwords, some that even Dean winced at. Soon enough Dean was fully awake , watching Sam hurl swear words at the demon, even though the demon was no where to be found. No matter how many times he had told Sam that it wasn't an good idea he didn't stop. Nearly an half an hour later the door opened, and the demon walked in looking very pissed.

"Sam, I try be nice I made you a place to live rent free and this is how you repay me."

"I want out!"

"I see, that's not happening so shut your pie hole and give it a rest."

"No!"

"You used to be so cute, perhaps I've given you too much freedom, maybe it's time to take it back a little." she advanced on him and he spat at her, which since she was still several feet away meant that he had a pretty good at aiming spit.

"You're going to regret that." Dean didn't like the glint in her eyes.

"Sam shut up!"

"That's unlikely you know why?" Sam continued like Dean had never spoken, so Dean responded with an even more forceful.

"Shut Up!"

"You're a Bitch." Sam said glaring. The demon eyes narrowed very dangerously.

"Now I told you, I very much dislike being called that word."

"B. I. T. C. H! Bitch!" Sam said before Dean could stop him. The demon sauntered over to Sam and since the demon had switched back to the original, it had a very alluring effect and Dean had remind himself that it was a demon.

She stopped in front of Sam, ran her index finger down his face. While Sam glared and tried his hardest to get away from her, she knelt down a little and reached inside her boot and pulled out a scalpel.

"Sammy's been a very bad boy he's gotta be punished."

"Hey! Hey!" Dean yelled trying to get the demon attention. but before he could say anything else the demon started the scalpels movement across Sam's body, all the while Dean had to hear Sam scream in pain even though he tried to stifle every scream he made. The screaming finally stopped when Sam passed out.

" I thought you said you weren't going to hurt him!" she stopped and turned around smirking.

"No, I said I couldn't do any irreversible damage to him, all these." she said gesturing to the numerous cuts and all the blood." Just surface wounds, not even the blood amount he's losing is enough to be considered life threatening." She then turned back around and then suddenly Dean heard something. The sound of gun fire. Dean's heart quickened, hoping that is was a rescuing party and not another demon who wanted to hurt Sam. The more shots Dean heard, the more he was convinced that it was a rescuing party. He was starting to feel better until he looked at Sam, or more appropriately at the demon. It seemed that she also noticed the gun fire, and was less then pleased because now she had the scalpel to Sam's throat.

"Hey you want to point that somewhere else!"

"Naw I like it where it is."

"You can't kill him, everyone in the room knows that, so would you take the scapel away from his neck so you don't accidentally get yourself in a bunch of trouble." her grip slacked quite a bit but she still had the scalpel to his neck.

"Those people are here for us good or bad. What do you think they're going to do to do you when they find you?" her eyes started darting around the room in more nervous manner. Dean hoped the people would hurry, he was pretty sure the demon wouldn't actually do anything, but he didn't like the scalpel that close to his brother's neck, especially when he couldn't do anything to help him. He heard the door scrap open and the sound of two sets of footsteps. He listened intently and then saw Bobby out of the corner of his eye and inwardly let out a breath. Then he saw Ellen both were holding gun to the demon.

"Release the boy." Ellen said a voice that gave no room for argument.

"This one? You couldn't possible mean this one? It's so broken not even slightly useful."

"Let. Him. Go. This is your last warning." This came from Bobby. The demon tensed and Bobby pulled the trigger, the bullet hit the demon square in the chest. She grimaced looking at the hole in her chest she looked at them sulkily.

"You win this time, I hope Sam kills himself." her mouth opened and a large black stream of smoke came out of her mouth for several seconds, the body the demon had been inhabiting hit the ground. Bobby went to him and started untying the rope that kept him in the chair and Ellen was doing the same thing to Sam. Dean felt the last of rope being removed and jumped out of the chair or tried to until he realized most of his limbs were numb. So firstly he moved his limbs around until they became tingly, and then regular, he got up from the chair slowly and made his way over to Sam. He saw too late that Ellen was waking up Sam, and that it seemed like she had managed because by the time he got over to him, his eyes were opened and well unfriendly, which meant Hunter Sam again goody.

"Sam shut up! We need to get out of here before something else comes here and you don't want to be trapped by another demon do you?" Sam glared but got up and started walking out. Bobby and Ellen gave Dean a questioning glances, since he spoken to Sam so roughly after they had been freed, and usually they would both be making sure the other was okay.

"I'll explain later, we got to go." Bobby and Ellen nodded. He walked faster to catch up with Sam and heard Bobby and Ellen right behind them. It turned out they were being held in some abandoned building from the looks of it probably a factory. Dean suddenly remembered.

"Wait! I forgot about the girl."

"The girl?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah the demon had a younger host as well, when it was trying to creep us out." Dean turned around and looked for several minutes, until he come upon a room which had a 13 year old girl asleep in a cage. Dean felt pity for her, that he didn't feel before when she had been possessed. Dean picked the lock on the cage and picked her up, hoping she wouldn't wake up before they could put her somewhere where people would find her. She didn't, now with the girl in tow they made their way through the hallways and eventually made their way outside. Both Sam and Dean squinted at the brightness of the sun, seeing as for days or weeks all the light they had had was a single weak bulb of a light between them. It was a very welcome sight.

"How long were we in there?"

"About two weeks." Dean nodded it had seemed longer but he had been very bored. He looked and saw a single car waiting for them. It was a 2005 Nissan Versa and Dean guessed it was probably Ellen's .

Dean noticed they were moving forward to get into the car and walked to go with them. Soon they were all in the car Ellen driving , Bobby in the passenger seat ,Sam and Dean holding the girl in the back. Dean was trying to look at Sam, to see how bad the cuts were without making it obvious he was doing so, . He looked down at the poor girl in his arms, she looked malnourished and pale, she was alive that much was clear from the rising and falling of her chest, but she also clearly was in bad shape.

"We need to get her to a hospital before we do anything else." He saw them both nod and resumed watching the girl to make sure she was still alive. This poor girl who did nothing wrong had lost at least 2 weeks of her life if not more. At least she was free now and hopefully soon she would be back with her family. The car stopped and Dean found that they were in front of a hospital. Bobby got out of the car and opened the door for Dean and grabbed her from him while he got out of the car then gave her back to him. He walked into the hospital and yelled.

"Help! Help! Help!" emergency personal rushed to them, and took her from him and started going away, not realizing he wasn't with them. Dean walked of the hospital and hoped that she would be okay. He got back into the back of the car and said.

"Okay let's go." Ellen pulled out of the hospitals parking lot, and starting going away from it. Now that he was sure that the girl would be okay, he got to thinking about other things such as his car.

"Bobby where's my car?"

"It was at a impound lot" Dean started panicking his baby had been in an impound lot but before he could get too worried Bobby continued " but we got it out it's waiting at the hotel me and Ellen are staying at." Dean didn't even make a joke about the fact they were staying at the same hotel he was too worried about his baby. Dean wanted to get to it as soon as possible, to think it was in an impound lot anything could have happened to it there, it could been scratched, or broken, or a number of horrifying things.

"It's about 5 minutes to the hotel." Dean nodded and tried not to worry about his baby and what had happened to her in his absence. When they got there Dean jumped out of the car and ran to his baby inspecting it very closely for any nick, or scratch and thankfully found none it was still perfect. He heard a cough behind him and saw Ellen and Bobby looking at him amused.

"So since the demon pissed, I figure we probably should clean you guys up, and get out of here as soon as possible and go back to Bobby's." Ellen said.

"That sounds good." Dean said and glanced at Sam somewhat surprised that he hadn't said anything caustic, or really at all since they had left the place he just glared at nothing. He followed Bobby to what probably was his room and went straight for the extensive first aid kit that all hunters had. His own injuries weren't very extensive. All he had was cuts on his arms and legs from the rope from struggling to escape, and some various bruising in various states of healing. Sam was the one he was worried about. He looked and saw that Sam had followed him into the room.

"Sam you first." he didn't go forward and Dean sighed almost progress.

"Sam you're bleeding you need to get cleaned up."

"Fine." he grabbed the bag from Dean and went into the bathroom. At least he wasn't going to bleed anymore. He heard the shower going , Dean grabbed his own first aid kit from his car and using the sink in front of the bathroom. Cleaned and bandaged his wounds he wanted a shower but figured he should probably wait till Bobby's and Sam was asleep. He heard the water turned off and fussing around. Bobby came in .

"So you decided not to take a shower." Bobby stated.

"Yeah I thought I'd take it at your place if that's okay."

"Sure."

"So I should probably tell you..." that's when Sam walked out of the bathroom "How glad we are that you saved us." Bobby looked at him knowing he changed what he was going, to say something else before Sam came out.

"Your welcome." He glanced between them suspiciously.

"So we should probably head out" Sam said.

"Yeah sure." Dean started walking out when Bobby said.

"Uh we found the stuff left in your room." he gestured to the bags on the floor. Dean walked back and looked at all the stuff, nothing was missing. Dean smiled appreciatively most of it was replaceable, but

it was nice not having to replace it.

"Thanks Bobby." He said then he picked up the bags and again started heading out of the room, this time taking the stuff to his car. He heard echoes of memories past, where Sam would make fun of him because his concern for his car. However this Sam was just glaring at everything, which was strange, it wasn't really like him to keep what was bothering him to himself. He usually just shouted things and tried to hit him. Dean opened the trunk and put the bags in the there and got into the drivers seat himself. Then the passengers door opened and Sam sat himself down without having to be asked. Dean started up the engine and was very happy to see it sounded just as good as it did the last time he had fired her up. Then he rolled down the window. Bobby was in a beat up car that was in the parking lot and Ellen was in her Nissan Versa. They were both getting settled into their cars as well.

"See you at your place in a few."

"Yeah." said Bobby and then Ellen. Dean put the car into reverse and soon they were on the road.

Review please :)


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

A/N I am so so sorry for posting the wrong chapter this one is the right one.

It was 450 miles left before they hit Sioux falls and Dean was about to tear his hair out. Sam hadn't said a single word since they had left and it was driving him crazy. Usually all he wanted from Sam was a little bit of quiet and now he wouldn't say anything.

"Why aren't you talking?" Dean cursed himself he hadn't meant to just come out and say it, he had meant to beat around the bush a little more.

"Because you were right." Dean nearly caused the car to swerve when he heard that. Sam saying he was right about anything was very surprising.

"I'm right."

"Don't be so smug about it." he said nastily.

"Exactly what am I right about?"

"You know I'm supposed to be driving!"

"What?"

"One of the conditions of my going with you was that I was supposed to drive!"

"Yeah that's before you got us captured by the demon!"

"Well that was your fault!"

"How exactly was that my fault when I told you to do research before we went and you wouldn't ?" He didn't say anything but Dean could practically see the steam coming out of his ears and he knew he should probably just let it go but he just couldn't.

"Come on Sam you the one who said it how is it my fault?" Sam's glowering look was upped a few more notches.

"Shut the hell up and don't talk to me." Sam had said that only a few times in his life and it always stung a bit. He reminded himself it wasn't his Sammy, it was his demented completely hunter side. Any response he gave would be totally lost of him so he choose not to say anything. They rode in silence for awhile with Dean stealing occasional looks at his brother. Who still looked angry but wasn't saying anything at least. Dean tried to focus on the road and his tunes.

"Exactly what am I right about?" Dean asked again awhile later.

"It's not smart to antagonize a demon, I know that I can remember that...you know what I liked it much better when we didn't speak at all."

"Come one Sam your always so chatty." he looked away from Dean and starred out the window with his hand curled up at his side, Dean briefly saw while looking away from the road. He decided not to antagonize him further for the sake of his baby who might get Sam's wrath. So they sat in silence until they drove into Sioux Falls and made their way to Bobby house. He put the impala in park and faced Sam.

"We're here can you try not to freak out?"Sam just glared and Dean rolled his eyes, when was Sam not glaring? He opened his door and walked up to the door of Bobby's house, and hesitated then he brought down his fist of the door. Bobby opened the door and they walked in.

"When did you get back?"

"Just a few minutes ago."

"Ellen still here?"

"Yeah said she wanted to make sure you guys were okay before she went back to the roadhouse."

"We're fine."

"Well come on in you idgits." Dean smiled and grabbed his duffel bag and followed Bobby through the junk yard, through the house into the kitchen where Ellen was waiting sitting on a chair at the table. It was nice to see familiar faces especially ones who knew the score and could give him suggestions of how to deal with him. He heard the door shut and saw Sam standing there with his duffel too.

"You know where the spare bedrooms are don't you?" the question was directed at Sam who nodded and started heading up the stairs, Dean followed him. Sam walked past the first bed in the room and sat down on the one next to it. Which amused Dean a little. He probably didn't even know why he had chose the second bed, just that he always did. He probably didn't know that Dean always had the bed nearest to the door so he could protect Sam. After Dean put down his duffel, he headed down the stairs again, he was hungry he hadn't had anything solid to eat in 2 weeks and he was going eat his heart out. He made his way downstairs to see coffee brewing from the looks of Ellen and Bobby they had also had a late night.

"The coffee will be done soon." Bobby said catching his eye.

"Your brother?"Ellen asked.

"Upstairs being his usual charming self."

"How's that going?"

"Fantastic." Dean said sarcastically.

"Dean what are we doing here?" Hunter Sam demanding voice came closer as he talked.

"This is Bobby house we're here for a little R and R." Sam looked around at the place and scoffed.

"This place is a dump."Dean shot a look at Bobby who's face looked blank , which was probably for the best, if he or Bobby said anything he'd just probably continue criticizing Bobby's place.

"I'm hungry."

"There food in the fridge help yourself." Bobby said Sam walked up to the fridge and opened it. There were beers and sandwich stuff eggs, and some other various stuff.

"This looks like crap." he stated plainly like it was obvious.

"Look it's not the Ritz, but it's food unless you want to go out and get some." Bobby said.

"This looks like crap." he said again.

"Sam could you just shut up."Dean said exasperated.

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Your acting like a four year old!"

"Who says I give a crap about anything you think?" Dean couldn't help it he knew that getting into a fight with Hunter Sam wouldn't help anything and might even come to blows in the end but he was hungry, and tired and really tired of his attitude.

"Sam! I'm had it with you! It's like your a teenage all over again on steroids! Can't you just shut up once and while! I mean do you always have to run your mouth off about every little thing!"

"And like anything that's coming out your mouth is spry with wisdom. Most of crap you say have to do with beer, or sex very diverse pallet you got there." Sam countered.

"And your an sober virgin yourself?"Dean shot back.

"Compared to you Pamela Anderson is a nun."

"And yet he can remember pop culture references." Dean said with a roll of his eyes.

"Dean your pathetic." Sam practically spat at him.

"I'm pathetic? Who is the rushing into hunts when they don't know the score? Come on Sam was that me?"

"Your the one who needs me, your terrified that I'll leave you. Like you wouldn't exist if I weren't here for you." Dean did need him needed to keep him safe, so that he could get his real brother back not this bad imitation of him.

"Psycho Sam, psycho is the word most people would use when they saw you and what you to people."

"I do what's necessary,"

"And crazy."

"-Maybe you two should take a break and eat something" Bobby interrupted which was when Dean realized he was only a few inches from Sam face and his hand had made itself into a fist. Sam turned toward Bobby.

"This is none of your business old man." Sam spat at Bobby.

"Bobby saved our asses the least you could do is show him a little bit of respect."

"I didn't need your help I could have gotten out of their by myself."

"Yeah sure." Dean said rolling his eyes, he tried to his fist to uncurl but it wouldn't.

"And as for you, Dean , who is so starved for a family connection and pretends we're brothers when all we are all we have ever been are partners." there that was again the whole partners thing it stung, but Dean did his best to keep it from showing.

"You think we're partners? You don't even like people, you shot someone who was in the way and you must remember everything you've done to keep me alive and everything I've done to keep you alive, and you think you would do all that for your partner?"Dean asked. Sam's face flashed several different emotions before settling on pensiveness, then he scowled at him. "The other Sam must have got the brains because at least he knows that something is wrong, that things aren't how they should be, He knows we're brother, we're Winchesters and blood is everything to us. That's why I stay with you despite the fact your a dick, because your my brother and whether or not you like it, I will do anything and everything to protect you!" Dean watched Sam's face it was expressionless, hoping against hope that something he said would get through to him so at least Sam would acknowledge they were brothers.

"I'm going to bed." Dean rolled his eyes as he watched as Sam went up the stairs and watched until he faded from view.

"So how is he?"

"Like I said the same half off his rocker and the other half couldn't fight anything. Now you said you were working on it how soon can we fix him?"

"Well the demon who did that to him is very secretive I'll keep looking for it but I can't find it. I do have a name but I can't find her."

"What 's her name?"

"Name's Olisha she's a demon with some real power."

"How do we gank her?"

"Other then an exorcism? I have no idea. But the first thing we need is a location."

"And how's that going?"

"Not well but I'm working on it."

"Well that's better then what I got, I've been busy chasing Sam down ."

"You should eat something Dean."

"Yeah, I know." he had been so hungry when he had gotten down the stairs the fight with Sam made him less so. He got up from the table and made his way to the fridge, he had planned on making something when he got down but he decided just to have a sandwich. After he was done making said sandwich he sat back down at the table purposely ignoring the looks that Ellen and Bobby were shooting at him. They wanted to talk, they could make the first move because he sure wasn't' going to. To prove his point he purposely took another big bite from the sandwich and chewed it loudly. When he was finished with that bite he was about to take another when Ellen's spoke softly.

"I want to talk to Sam...I mean the less volatile one "

"Me too." Bobby said. Dean sighed.

"You can talk to Sammy if you want to, but he won't recognize you. At least I don't think he will ,you'll just have to wait till he wakes up since he really needs his sleep and hope he's not hunter Sam."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you okay."

"Yeah I'm fine Sam's the one who's not."

"Yes but you're the one the one who has to deal with Sam."

"Yeah, but I'm really not one for chick flick moments."

"Dean,"

"Look Bobby I'm fine, and I'll be much finer as soon I can gank this demon chick who put the mojo on Sam."

"You sure?" Bobby asked.

"Yes I'm sure now let me eat my damn sandwich, before we start painting each others toe nails." both Bobby and Ellen laughed. Bobby got up from the table.

"So I guess since we're just waiting, I'm going to go do some research." Ellen got up from the table as well.

"I'll help." she followed Bobby out of the room. Dean watched them go glad to be here and not there anymore and also glad to be alone with his own thoughts for a little while. So he did, he sat alone and thought a awhile and then decided he had had enough alone time and went to join Bobby and Ellen.

They had been researching for a few hours when they heard the noise. After listening for a few seconds they realized it was shuffling coming from the upstairs. Dean stood up and went to the foot of the stairs, and watched as Sam stood at the top of the stairs from the way he was looking around confused, Dean guessed that this was Sammy.

"Hey Sam."

"Dean where am I?" Dean walked forwards and heard Sam footsteps and knew that he was following him, his footsteps stopped and Dean turned to him and Saw that he was looking wearily at Bobby and Ellen.

"Hi am I suppose to know you?" he asked somewhat awkwardly.

"Well sort of I'm Bobby you used to know me."

"I'm Ellen you also used to know me."

"Oh what am I doing here? Did you save us from that place?"

"Yes." Ellen said.

"Why are they starring at me like that." Sam whispered to Dean.

"They want to help you."

"Because I'm wrong"

"Yes we're going to fix you?"

"Okay are you sure I know who they are?"

"Yes Sam I'm sure you know who they are." Dean just about rolled his eyes.

"How are they going to fix me?"

"Honestly I'm not sure yet? But Bobby and Ellen are very smart and they'll find out how to fix you."

"Why would they help me?"

" Because." Dear god help him he was about to initiate another chick flick moment. "We all care about you and want to fix you."

"You guys do? Why?"Bobby and Ellen looked at him to answer.

"Because they're like family. Think of Bobby as Uncle Bobby and Ellen as Aunt Ellen."

"Family?"

"You can trust them, they know all about you."

"So they probably know more about me then I do." he said self-pityingly.

"Yeah they do and they will get you back just the way you were all memories intact." Sam nodded morosely.

"Do...do you really think you'll be able to?" he asked.

"Yeah...Bobby already got the name of the demon who did it, all we have to do is find her and convince her to make you yourself again."

"How are you going to do that?" Dean smiled a smug smile he didn't feel but hoped it would make his brother feel better.

"Because I'm awesome and I say so and big brother is always right." Sam smiled a little." Sam sat down on and picked up a book. Dean wasn't sure how much help normal Sam would be at research, but didn't say anything just researched for a few more hours, until he read the same paragraph 5 times and still had no idea what it said. He made his way upstairs and fell into his usual bed in Bobby's spare bed room, the one right by the door. He was so tired it didn't take him long to fall asleep.

Please review :)


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

Dean woke up and this time it was in a bed and how great that felt to finally be out of the demon's lair. He smelled breakfast cooking , he was so hungry except for last night he hadn't had solid food in two weeks, and he was eager to try some again. He looked over at the other bed in the room it was empty, he got up slowly from the bed. He heard low talking downstairs. He followed the voices into Bobby's kitchen. Bobby and Sam were sitting and eating civilly.

"Dean, this food is amazing." he seemed to be stuffing himself with anything he could possibly eat. Bobby jerked his head to Sam.

"You better get something before your brother eats it all." Dean sat down and gathered up some food that was left. This was good, they were likely talking with Sammy since he had complimented Bobby's food which he had been very vocal about disliking last night. The best thing about having Sammy instead of Sam was that Sammy wasn't going to run off and try to fight demons, and get them captured again, which was nice.

"No kidding."

"So what we going to do now?" Sammy asked.

"Hang out at Bobby's for a little bit get our strength up."

"So we're just going to sit around?"

"Yeah do you have a problem with that?" Sam gave a short laugh

"Actually no I'm fine with that."

"Well that's great. So is Ellen still here?" this question was directed at Bobby.

"No she left a few hours ago had to get back to the roadhouse." Dean nodded and started eating again. Dean looked at Sam's face he seemed absorbed in eating at the moment and then Sam finished what was on his plate and pushed away a bit and put his fork down. He looked pensive now, Dean hoped that they weren't going to have another heart to heart.

"Dean?" Dean bit back a groan.

"Yeah Sam?"

"What exactly do we do when we're not hunting?"Dean thought about it admittedly a lot of the time they had spent lately was either hunting, researching or driving to the hunt. After a hunt they would sometimes go to a bar and drink and Dean would pick up girls and Sam would roll his eyes at him whenever, he would look at him. They were definitely not going to a bar today though, tv sometimes they watched tv, mostly when they were at Bobby they were researching and sometimes just drinking.

"We drink beer, watch tv,...sometimes you read stuff that doesn't have to do with demon hunting."

"Our lives are really centering around hunting isn't it?"Dean nodded it was something he had realized as well, when he had a hard time coming up with things they did in their spare time.

"We're both driven to find the thing that killed Mom and Jessica." Dean said, Sam nodded sadly.

"Do you think will ever find it?"

"I know we will." Dean said more confidently then he felt.

"But we won't stop hunting will we? Even after we find it?" Dean gut clenched painfully, it was hard enough hearing Sam say it and now he had to repeat it back to him.

"You said you would, you said once you killed the demon you were going to have some apple pie normal life."

" Is it even possible anymore?"

"Yeah sure." Dean lied, he was also not sure if Sam ever could go back to a normal life after everything, but if he wanted to Dean would do whatever he could to make it so he could, no matter how much it would destroy him to be away from his brother.

Review Please :)


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Dean was eating breakfast at Bobby's table when he heard Sam come up from behind him.

"How'd you sleep?" which really was just a test to see which Sam he was dealing with, though he doubted he was get Sammy three times in a row no matter how much he wished.

"Fine."the tone of his voice strongly suggested he was dealing with Hunter Sam.

"I found us a new hunt."

"No, last time I followed you into a hunt we got caught by a demon and that's not an experience I'm willing to repeat anytime soon."

"Then don't I'll just go without you." Sam said simply, Dean grit his teeth. Great choices there. Follow Sam into stupid fights or let him go alone and get himself killed wonderful choices.

"Where is it?"he gave him a smirk that made Dean grit his teeth even harder.

"Westchester, New York."

"What's happening?"

"Mysterious Deaths." Dean rolled his eyes.

"No really" he said sarcastically " I mean what's going on?"

"Something killing people about 2 a year maybe a ghost.."

"One of those then."

"We're leaving tonight." what couldn't he have a few days just for R and R like he told Sammy there were going to have?

"Come on you need your rest to keep your sharp."

"I rested enough." Sam said simply not even thinking about it.

"Don't you want more of Bobby's cooking?"he said waving a piece of bacon at him.

"We're leaving tonight." Sam repeated distractedly. The times hunter Sam was most like Sam was when he was researching, he wasn't close enough to do something dangerous to be irrational. It was times like these that he also missed Sam the most. Sam left the room without waiting for a response.

"Okay then." he heard footstep behind him coming from the direction of the living room. He knew the sound and knew who was behind him.

"You hear that Bobby we're leaving tonight." he looked behind him to see nonplussed Bobby.

"Where are you going?"

"Westchester, looking to be a ghost."

"Uh hm." he sat down next to him.

"Maybe this time we can avoid getting captured by demons." Dean snarked then calmed himself down. "You'll keep on looking for the demon right?"

"Of course I will idjit."

"Thanks." he said.

"Just keep that brother of your in line." he said gruffly.

"Will do."

"And try not to kill each other." Dean looked back the way Sam went and sighed.

"He's not making it easy." Dean trialed off and sat back down at the table and started eating his breakfast again.

"Family's like that." Bobby said.

Hours later it was time to go ,Dean had his bag slung over his shoulder and all that was left was to say goodbye to Bobby.

"So we're leaving now."

"Like I said watch out for your brother and don't kill him and don't let him kill you or himself either." That would certainly be a tall order but it had been his job for so long he would do it or die trying.

"And call me this time around or I'll hunt you down." Bobby said gruffly.

"Will do...thanks Bobby for everything." For rescuing them, for letting them stay here for as long as they wanted, and for looking into the demon for them, it meant everything. Bobby just nodded. Dean heard the horn of the impala honk.

"What was that about not killing him again?" Dean half-joked.

"See you soon Bobby." he turned around and headed out the door and made his way to the impala. Sam was sitting in the drivers seat.

"Uh-uh get out of my seat."

"No! you said I was driving!"

"And in return you were not supposed to to get us captured by a demon and as such I get to drive." Sam glared at Dean but Dean didn't give in, he wasn't going to let Sam drive another time if he didn't have to, especially since Hunter Sam seemed to have no respect for his baby. Sam glare was quite impressive but Dean wasn't going to back off unless it came to blows, which with hunter Sam it might. Dean heard the sound of the front door swinging open and saw Bobby stepped out apparently having heard their argument.

"Then I won't go with you!" Hunter Sam wouldn't listen to emotion, he didn't think that they were brothers, so he had to present something which didn't have much to do with emotion. It took him few minutes to push down his emotions about Sam just leaving him until he found something.

"Sam you know that we work good together , I've saved your neck and you've saved mine, do you really want to go out there without backup?" He seemed to consider it...much longer then Dean liked, but eventually he said.

"Alright, for now I'll stay with you."

"Fantastic." he looked up to see Bobby looking at them intently. Dean tried to give him an everything fine face and saw Bobby relax minutely. Sam got out of the Impala and went around to the passengers side and got in. Dean went to the trunk and put his duffel bag in it. He made his way back to the drivers seat and got himself settled in . He started the ignition and looked up and Bobby still looking at them.

Dean waved to Bobby as they pulled out of the junk yard and hoped that he and the real Sam would see him again real soon.

Review please :)


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

"Dean?" Dean looked up from the small motel table where he was cleaning the guns, not because they really needed but because it was something to do while Sam was asleep.

"Sammy?" with his posture and that fact that he didn't look angry at being called Sammy, spelled out that he was in fact Sammy. Of course he also looked tired because he kept on blinking and closing his eyes off and on, then he yawned. Dean put the gun he was cleaning down on the table even though he wasn't sure if Sammy was awake enough to even realize there was a gun in his hand.

"Yeah? Where are we? We're not at Bobby's anymore." he was now looking around the room still blinking.

"Yeah your other half decided to go on a hunt in Westchester."

"Are we in a hotel?" motel but close enough.

"Yep." Dean nodded.

"So uh, what are we going to do?"

"Well until Hunter Sam shows back up we can't go on the hunt."

"So what we just hang around the hotel?"

"Well I know that your have got to learn to take care of yourself, that way if Hunter Sam is knocked out in the middle of battle you have half a chance of protecting yourself. Supposedly you have muscle memory but I have to see."

"Right now?"

"No we haven't even had breakfast." Dean said with a cocky smile."So get dressed we going out."

"Can't we wait a minute."

"There will be coffee." it took a few moments for Sam to answer but he finally said.

"Okay give me a few minutes." Dean smiled. Sam slowly disentangled himself from his bed. grabbed some clothes out of his bag and made his way into the bathroom. Dean took the opportunity to put his guns away. He heard the shower turn on and sat down and turned on the tv.

Sammy strolled out of the shower about 10 minutes later.

"You done primping yet?" he asked.

"I'm not primping and just about." Sam added before going back into the bathroom. Then he heard the sound of the hair dryer going on.

"Primping." he shouted into the bathroom.

A hour later and stomachs full they were back at the motel.

"Okay now that we're all fueled up, it's time to fight." Dean got into a fighting stance.

"What am I supposed to do?" Sammy looked at him confused.

"Listen to your muscles."

"My muscles aren't speaking." Sam said confused.

"You know how to fight."

"I don't know how to fight." Dean started attacking him, hoping his muscle memory would take over about a half a minute later it was clear that while he didn't have any clue what he was doing, his body did which was good which meant that if the switch happened in the middle of a fight he had a chance.

"Want to go to a bar?" Dean wanted to enjoy time with the part of Sam that knew he was his brother.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"Now that I know you can take care of yourself if you have to it opens up things a bit, so do you want to go to a bar or not?"

"Um sure I could use a drink."

"Oh you can't drink." Sam looked confused and annoyed.

"What? why not?"

"Because the last thing I want to do is look after a drunk hunter Sam, he's already is lacking in self control as it is, any more and who knows what might happen."

"I'm not going to a bar if I can't even drink." Sam protested.

"Well that's too bad, because I already decided we're going?"

"Well I don't want to go, just leave me at the motel."

"I would love nothing more then to leave you alone for even five minutes but"

"I promise I won't sleep, it'll be me when you get back."

"You promised before." Dean pointed out.

'"Then call me every couple of minutes if you don't trust me, I won't go to sleep." Sammy said adamantly crossed his arms over his chest a very Sam move, it made him smile before he remembered that he should feel irritated then frowned.

"Okay fine." he knew he probably shouldn't, but he needed just a little time to be alone, besides Sam could take care of himself through muscle memory. Dean gathered his stuff together and turned around to Sam who had turned on the tv.

"If you need anything call me."

"You just said my body can take of me, I'll be fine."Sam said without taking his eyes off the tv. Dean made his way out of the motel room, after checking all the salt lines. He made his way to the Impala and sat down in the drivers seat. He hadn't been apart from Sam for awhile and part of him felt like he was letting his father down for not being by Sam's side right now protecting him. But while Dean had been with Sam constantly for the last few years he had always at least had little break from him, and it felt like they hadn't really had any breaks for a long time. Dean made his way to a bar he had passed on his way into town and parked in the parking lot. What he really wanted to do was find a partner to do the horizontal tango with but he couldn't tonight so he was going to the second best thing.

A few minutes later found him sitting at the bar with a whiskey in his hand having already taken a few gulps from it. Things were starting to feel better now. A few hours later and Dean had had a few more drinks in him and despite the buzz he had he was still worried about Sam so he decided to call him.

"Hello."

"Sammy that still you?"

"Yes it's still me, just like it was when you called me 5 minutes ago. When I said you should call I was thinking about once an hour or maybe twice if you have to."

"What are you doing?"

" Still watching tv."

"Watching porn?" Dean asked with a lascivious smile.

"No Dean a documentary." Dean frowned.

"Those are boring are you sure you won't fall asleep?"

"Some of us actually enjoy watching documentaries."

"Yeah nerds."

"Well as lovely as this conversation is I'm missing my show, so wait a few more minutes before you call me again."

"Okay bye."

"Bye." Dean said then hung up. At least with Sammy he could actually see parts of Sam, especially now that some of the emotion crap had been dealt with he was still softer and more likely to break then the regular Sam, but that probably because his ability to cope probably resided in Hunter Sam. Dean took another gulp of his drink he would have to return soon hopefully not to another chick flick moment, and hopefully not to hunter Sam but for the moment he could just enjoy being here.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Dean pulled into a gas station he made to get out when Sam said.

"I'll gas it up and grab the snacks." Dean nodded and Sam got out the car and Dean's eyes watched him while he gassed up the car. Sam had just put the nozzle back when his cell phone started ringing. He looked at the caller Id.

"Hey Bobby." he answered. It had been months since they had left Bobby's and Bobby was still trying to find the demon. Bobby usually called every few weeks to see how he was doing.

"How's life with the idgit?" Bobby gruff voice asked.

"Ha ha very funny. Actually Sammys' getting less chick flicky, so that's good and Sam hasn't ran into a hunt without all the knowledge lately."

"That's good." that's when Sam went into the store so he figured now was a good time to ask.

"Found the demon yet?"

"Nope, not yet, but I'm getting close."

"Well if you could hurry it up that would be much appreciated."

"Yeah...how are you doing?"

"Just peachy." he said sarcastically.

"Your hunt in Louisiana go okay?"

"Yeah it went alright, Sam still scary but he's better I guess then he was."

"Right. Well let me know if you need anything."

"Will do Bobby."he hung up and saw Sammy come back with the snacks.

"Who was that?" he said pointing to the phone.

"That was Bobby."

"What did he say?"

"He wanted to know how you were doing?"

"And what did you tell him?"

"That your self-esteem was suffering because you know that you won't ever be the hot brother." Dean joked.

"What did you really say?"

"I said your doing better, and that your worse half wasn't being as much of an ass as he usually is."

"Feeling jealous because he's cutting into your territory?"

"Ha ha ha." Dean said dryly, Sam got back into the car and they were off again..


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

New case, new town, new reasons to want to strangle hunter Sam.

"I'm going!" Sam insisted loudly.

"Sam-"

"You can't stop me!"

"No I can't, but you got us trapped by a demon, you know somewhere in that head of yours that you have to hunt smart, not go in of half baked information."Sam glared at him but seemed to be mulling over his words.

"So what information do we need?" he asked hesitantly.

"We need to know who the ghost is and where the body's buried."

"Yeah I know that."

"So you already have this information?" he said asked already knowing that the answer was no.

"No not yet."

"Well there's no time like the present."

"We've done this a million times." Sam said defensively.

"Yes we have." Sam sat down at his laptop and Dean rolled his eyes. A few hours later Sam said.

"I got it."

"Well good, now we can go." Sam glared at him but didn't say anything just made his way to the car. The ride over to the graveyard was silent, but at this point Dean didn't care, he didn't want to talk to hunter Sam anyways. Sam was out of the car before the car had fully stopped and Dean rolled his eyes, before stepping out of the car himself. Sam was already heading off, and Dean followed him having to jog a little to close the distance between them.

"What the name?" Dean asked

"Frank Eliot." Sam said while searching the name of the tombstones it took them a few minutes to find the tombstone in question, and when they did they stopped in front of it.

"Alright you want the first shift?" Dean asked Sam, Sam nodded and took the shovel from him. Dean held the light on Sam and looked around the graveyard for signs that the spirit was coming to get them. When Sam started slowing down to a crawl Dean called down.

"Want to trade?"

"No I'm good."

"Sam."

"I'm good Dean!" Dean shrugged, if Sam really wanted to exhaust himself digging the hole all by himself then he could. Sam stopped digging a little while later and heard the sound of the coffin lid breaking, he was very alert now, this is when the ghost would show up and try to kill them before they stopped it. The ghost was suddenly in front of him, then it saw Sam and started going towards his brother, he didn't think about it when he threw himself in front of Sam and was flung very hard into a wall. He looked up to the see the ghost coming at Sam who swiped at it with the iron dagger and the spirit dissipated for a second.

Dean moved to stand when he felt his back it was not good, he felt his shirt at his side and found he was bleeding. That was just great. He grunted a bit before pulling himself to his feet, just as the ghost showed up again. Dean grabbed for the dagger at his back to find it wasn't there anymore, he quickly looked down at the wall of mausoleum he had just hit. Only to find the mausoleum was in disrepair, and there were several large chunks of stone around the base, Winchester luck. He hoped Sam was close to setting the sucker on fire, or else he was dead. The ghost blinked away again, and Dean ran towards the grave, only to see the grave and ghost go up in flames. Sam looked fine and unharmed ... lucky him.

Now that the adrenaline was started to wear off, his back was hurting him even more then it had. His Sam would over by side mother henning him, Hunter Sam was gathering up there stuff he hadn't even ask if he was feeling okay. He let Sam gather up the stuff and made his way into the impala trunk and got the first aid kit. Sam put the shovel and duffel bag back into the trunk, and took the first aid kit from him. He put something on his back and Dean bit back a hiss. Though if he had to guess he would guess a towel to soak up the blood.

"Keep that on your wound, I'll get to it when we get back to the hotel." Dean nodded and made his way into the passengers seat, he was in no condition to drive at the moment. It was taking all his energy to deal with the pain. Sam slid into the drivers seat a few minutes later. It seemed much longer to get back to the motel then it had seemed getting there but they eventually get there.

Sam stitched him up when they got back into the room, he had even poked the bruise on his back, but didn't even offer sympathy or offer to get him some ice. His back hurt a lot and every time he tried to get up to get some ice, the pain would keep him from doing it. He sighed he was going to have to ask Hunter Sam.

"Sam can you get me some ice?" Sam didn't even look over he was watching tv, but what show he was watching Dean had no idea.

"Get it yourself."

"I would if I could." he said louder. Sam finally looked at him, looked over his bruise and went back to looking at the TV. Dean shook his head then stopped when that made him a little nauseous. He couldn't believe that Sam wouldn't help him, Sam always helped him even to the point where Dean wanted space. But it looked as if stitching bleeding wounds was about as far as hunter Sam was willing to go for him. So Dean rolled over onto his front, even though he didn't really like that position but it made his back not scream in pain. He looked up at Sam and glared, Sam noticed and rolled his eyes.

"Big baby." Dean grit his teeth he could deal with pain, if hunter Sam didn't want to help him he could deal with it. It took him a long time getting to sleep because of the pain but he managed to do it.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Dean groaned he had moved slightly in his sleep and the pain woke him up, he closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but it the pain kept him awake so after a little bit he decided to stop trying. He opened his eyes and looked around the room, he saw Sam sitting on his bed with his laptop on his knees.

"Sammy?"he asked Sam looked up and said.

"Yeah." then he went back to the computer. Good, at least today he wouldn't have to deal with hunter Sam. He winced he was going to sit up, and that was going to be painful. He bit his lip and raised himself into a sitting position with a groan. Sammy was looking at him again this time with concern.

"Dean are you okay?" he put the laptop down on the bed and made his way over to him.

"Just a little sore."

"Did you ...hunt something last night?" he asked stumbling over the word hunt.

"Yeah...but I'm fine." Dean lied.

"Do you need anything?" he asked.

"Ice." Dean admitted, he would get it himself but that would not be fun, where as last night he couldn't of and hunter Sam had refused to get it for him. Sam didn't wait for a second before grabbing the ice bucket and making his way outside. Dean hoped he had a key because he didn't want to get up to let him in if he didn't.

Five minutes later the door opened again and Sam came with the ice bucket full. He came over to him then didn't look sure what to do. This Sam didn't have much experience with first aid where as hunter Sam had merely stitched him up didn't care about bruising.

"Wrap it in a cloth." he said. Sam nodded then got up went to the bathroom and grabbed a hand towel he put some ice in it and wrapped the towel around it. He brought the ice pack to Dean and handed it to him. After a little maneuvering since it was on his back, he finally got it on there. It was cold but it would help the swelling and pain go down.

"Anything else?" he looked at Sam who looked worried, it brought a smile to his face. This was his brother, except that if it was his brother he would be mother henning him, telling him to take it easy and to take pain pills and not letting him out at all which teared the smile from his face.

"What's the matter?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." Dean said, nothing that could be fixed anyways, not until they had the location of that demon.

"You still look like your in pain." Sam said biting his lip.

"I just need a little time for the ice to take effect for the swelling to go down." and _some nice pain pills_ a voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Sam said. He put that thought out of his mind.

"You could give me the remote." he said and Sam grabbed the remote and put it in his hands. Dean flicked through the channels for awhile before settling on comedy, until it made him laugh aggravating his injury, so he changed to something less funny.

It was hours later, he was still watching tv, his back was doing quite a bit now but since they didn't have anywhere to be anyways he figured why not, which was when his phone rang. He scrambled around the bed looking for his phone and opened it.

"Hello."

"Dean I've got good news." it was Bobby and he got right down to business.

"I'm listening."

"I found her." he wasn't sure what to say so he blurted.

"You're kidding?"

"She's in Albuquerque, New Mexico."

"Bobby you are the greatest."

"Just get Sam back." Bobby hung up and Dean day just went a total 180.

"Pack up Sammy, We've got a new hunt."

"Where?"he asked but started packing and so did Dean.

"Albuquerque, New Mexico."

"Okay what is it?"

"Demon."

"Oh...is it her." he asked slowly while shoving clothes into his duffel bag.

"Yeah it's her." he got from the bed gingerly, he was going to have to take some pills, which meant Sam was going to have to drive.

"So your going to do it."

"Yeah."

"Oh." he could tell that Sammy wasn't exactly excited about the idea, but he chose to ignore it, he knew that Sammy would be happier as Sam because he was Sam, just mixed up at the moment. He got dressed slowly and then made his way to the first aid kit taking some pain pills out of the bag and dry swallowing them. He grabbed some clothes form his duffel bag and made his way to the bathroom.

Some time later he came out in fresh clothes and saw Sam sitting on his bed, his duffel was next to him already zipped up, his laptop put away and ready to transport. He was starring at nothing so Dean cleared his throat. Sam looked up at him he looked very nervous.

Dean sighed those dumb pain pills were kicking in, and they were the good kind he was starting to feel a little loopy. They had to get to the car before he got too much more loopy. He grabbed all the stray stuff of his around the room and shoved it into his bag. He stood up and looked around briefly for anything they may have misplaced, then went for the car. He was definitely starting to feel more loopy, so he waited until Sam came to the trunk he handed him the keys who took it from him with a great deal of surprise written on his face. He opened the trunk and put his duffel and apparently sensing that Dean was a little loopy put his duffel in the back as well.

"You drive." he said in case in wasn't obvious and he made his way to the passengers side of the car, which Sam opened for him and then made his way across to the drivers side and got in. Dean slid into the passengers seat and pressed his face against the window.

"Dean?"Dean looked over and saw Sam he hadn't started the car yet.

"Yeah."

"Should we stop for breakfast?" it obviously wasn't what he wanted to say, but since Dean had a good idea of what he wanted to say and it wasn't a conversation he really wanted to have he pretended to be none of wiser.

"Yeah we'll stop for breakfast." Sam nodded and turned the key, Dean was sleepy but he held onto one thought in a few days he was going to have his brother back his real brother not this freaky version of him.

Review Please :)


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer; I don't own supernatural

A few hours later he woke up a little groggily, he felt the rumble of the impala and knew he must have fell asleep in her. He opened his eyes and looked at Sam and that's when it all came back. Bobby had found the demon and that's where they were going. He noted that his back felt a lot better. Sam looked nervous, still he was grabbing the wheel much harder then he had to . He still didn't want to talk with Sam yet. However that's when Sam eyes flickered over to him then back to the road.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Great...Where are we?" Dean asked.

" Illinois."

"How long have you been driving." he asked then yawned the pain pills were still making him feel tired.

"Just a few hours, I stopped at a burger king for breakfast, you didn't wake up you hungry?" he asked. Dean wasn't the pain pills he had taken also had a side effect of a little nausea. He shook his head then realize that Sam was driving and hadn't seen him.

"Nope."

"What's going on?" Sam asked concerned.

"My back, I took some pain pills the good kind."

"You should have told me, before you took them." Sam scolded and Dean laughed and Sam turned to look at him confused and hurt.

"Sammy it's just you sound like you, when you say stuff like that and I miss it." and there came his pensive look again, he knew what he was thinking about so he let them lapse into silence. He looked out the window, if they were going to talk about this he sure wasn't going to start it.

"Dean."Sam started then trailed off again. Sam didn't speak again for the next hour and when he did it was just to tell Dean that he was getting off on the next exit. After they got back on the road it was another few hours before Sam spoke again.

"What if I don't like it?" Sam asked slowly.

"Don't like what? Being you?" Dean asked.

"From what you say about hunter Sam he's a real psycho, so do I really wanted to be with him."

"Yes because you mellow him out, your logical and caring and honestly I think your a much bigger part of him then he is of you."

"What if it's not, what if he's bigger or I get trapped somewhere in his subconscious.

"I won't let that happen."

"What if you don't have a choice?"

"Sam." Dean sighed. "I. Won't . Let. That. Happen." he said slowly and forcefully. Sam nodded but his grip on the wheel was still very tight, but maybe a tiny bit looser then before. His head was feeling clearer and his back better so Dean asked.

"Do you want me to drive?" Sam shook his head and kept his eyes focused on the road. Dean sighed , Sam could drive for as long as he wanted to. A few hours later though and Dean notice that Sam eyes were closing more often then they needed to.

"We're switching." he said leaving no room for argument and Sam pulled the car over to the side and parked it. Dean got out and switched positions with Sam and merged back onto the freeway. He drove for a few minutes until he heard Sam snoring. The sun was setting so he put his visor down, blocking the glare of the sun. He looked over quickly at Sam then back at the road. He had to get them to Albuquerque before hunter Sam woke up and started asking questions. Last time he had seen a sign they were still about a thousand miles away. So he was going to have to drive all night lucky for him.

The first thing he wanted to do when he pulled in Albuquerque many hours later was to sleep but the first thing he did when he pulled into Albuquerque was he called Bobby.

"Hello." Bobby's gruff voice answered him.

"Bobby do you know where she is? Like where exactly?"

"I got you a city."Dean cursed under his breath even though he knew that was probably going to be his answer.

"Sorry Bobby."

"Dean, you sound exhausted."

"I am but I have to find the demon before Sam wakes up, which he's gotta be doing some time soon."

"Well I try to see if I can find anything."

"Thanks Bobby."

"Get some sleep idjit." Dean smiled.

"I will bye Bobby." he hung up the phone. He looked over at Sam who was still asleep, he hoped he would stay that way for awhile so that he could find the demon. The good news was that in his present state he tended to sleep more then he had before he was split, which gave him a little bit more time. He grabbed Sam laptop from the back and found somewhere with free WI-fi, he looked for any place that jumped out at him. Who he really need to look it up was Sam but hunter Sam wouldn't help him and Sammy seemed to have some reservations about it as well. He getting more tired and then heard his phone ring he opened it and said.

"Hello?"

"Dean I think I have a pretty good idea where the demon is."

"That's good where?'

"A bar called Ryan's Bar."

'"Imaginative." Dean said dryly and tiredly, boy he was tired.

"You sure?"

"Pretty sure." Bobby said.

"Well that's great, I'm to go check us into a hotel then sleep for forever." he said and hung up, it occurred to him he didn't say goodbye but he doubted Bobby would care. He managed to get them to a motel without incident and checked-in too. He slipped a key card and the number of their room into Sam 's hands, and made his way into the room. He collapsed on top of the first bed and it didn't take him long to fall asleep.

Review please :)


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Dean had found the demon's hideout , or rather Bobby had, but he wasn't about to tell Sam that. Or hunter Sam as the case was, he made it clear that he didn't believe him about the split.. So he wouldn't be any help with taking the demon down, because he would probably kill the demon before Dean could get him fixed. Which meant Dean had to wait til he switched to Sammy, before Dean could go in and get the demon to change him back. Which wasn't ideal since Sammy wasn't nearly as good as hunter Sam at hunting obviously, but he would have to do.

However he would have to come up with some kind of excuse to be in the area in the first place. Which is why they were in a rib joint. It was quite a good plan and a tasty one too, barbeque sauce saturated his hands. Dean tried to ignore the glare Sam was sending him and focusing on the meaty goodness.

"So there's no hunt in the area, you dragged me here for ribs?" Dean smiled.

"Yep and you should try some, they're good."he held a rib up to Sam, despite the fact that Sam had a plate in front of him which was untouched. "Come on even big bad hunters have to eat."

"Yes but we don't have to travel more then 2,000 miles for it, especially when we'll probably get to Albuquerque or somewhere closer to it soon." sure hunter Sam could use logic, but only when it was convenient for him. The good news was he was in good mood, all he had to do was distract Sam until he fell asleep and if it was too difficult he could always hit him.

"Why are you smiling." Sam was glaring at him.

"It's a crime to smile?" he asked, not dimming the smile down in the least.

"Why are you in a good mood?" he asked suspiciously. Dean sighed, fine he wouldn't smile if that made Sam suspicious, not that he thought Sam had any idea but if him smiling made him suspicious he wouldn't smile.

"You really have to ruin everything don't you?" he asked. Sam shrugged and then started eating his ribs. Dean rolled his eyes and went back to eating his own ribs. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, and even the ride back to the motel he had checked into earlier in the day was in silence.

"So what are we going to do here?" Sam asked in an irritated way about 20 minute after they gone back into their motel. Dean was mildly surprised, it had taken him this long he had been pacing up and down the motel for the last 15 minutes. He looked up from the TV had been half watching and saw Sam look pissed, not that was any different then how he usually looked, but he looked a little more agitated then usual.

"We're here on vacation, just for a day or two to rest."

"I don't want to rest." he shook his head still pacing.

"Yeah your clearly more interested in wearing a hole in the floor." Dean said sarcastically.

"I don't like this this resting." he said pacing faster.

"Maybe because your not actually resting."

"Don't want to rest, don't need to rest."

"Then don't." Dean said simply.

"Why are we here?"he asked he looked like he was trying to think, Dean knew that Sam felt something was off about this whole situation, but all he had to do was keep him from figuring it out until he switched to Sammy.

"I wanted to try the ribs."

"No, that's not why were here? Why are we here?" the last question seemed like it was more to himself then it was to Dean so he didn't answer it.

"There a reason why we're here. Was is it?" he kept muttering to himself over and again while he kept on pacing. Dean hoped all the pacing would wear him out, soon because once Sam went to sleep, so could he and then tomorrow they would get Sam back.

"I'm going out." Sam said a few moment later.

"Where?" he asked in resigned way, not wanting to waste the energy on arguing when he knew that Sam would just go anyways. Sam shook his head.

"I don't know a walk maybe." Dean got off his bed.

"I'm going with you." he pulled on his jacket and patting his pockets to make sure he had his keys and wallet.

"No I want to go alone."

"Sorry not happening." Dean said in a tone that left no room for argument. Sam glared more intensely at him and said.

"Fine if you can keep up." he said and went for the door definitely not walking.

"Come on." Dean muttered, was he actually going to have to run after his brother? A few minutes later and it was obvious that he was. He wished he had left his jacket and wallet and keys back in the motel because they were weighing him down, plus the fact that Dean didn't exactly enjoy running, he only did when he had so when he was hunting. But he wasn't losing Sam, not when he so close to getting the real Sam back, still as he huffed and puffed following Sam and his longer and faster legs he glared at his back. He hoped they were stopping soon and that Sam would fall right to sleep. He cursed a bit when he realized that he was sweating into his jacket, shirt and jeans, the things he did for his brother. About fifteen minutes later Sam stopped running, and just stood there breathing heavily and Dean stopped too, breathing just as heavily. Sam looked at him.

"What aren't you telling me?" he asked suspiciously. Dean glanced around them, he hadn't really looked anywhere while they running except at Sam's back to make sure he was still in sight. They were back in the motel parking lot about 15 yards from their motel. Dean made his sure his face looked like he had no idea what Sam was talking about. Dean shook his head.

"What are you talking about?"

"There's something your not telling me."

"Sam we should have this conversation in our motel room."Sam looked at their motel room and nodded heading towards it. Dean made sure to go in first, and sat on his bed. Sam looked at him suspiciously while he made his way in and sat down on his own bed.

"What aren't you telling me?" Sam demanded. Okay, the jig was up. Dean grabbed his bag and dug around it for his water bottle, which he had crushed some sleeping pills into this morning before Sam had gotten up just in case, well it looked like he would be using his back up plan. He unscrewed the water bottle and put it to his lips, he tilted the bottle back, but didn't actually drink anything he put it down and screwed the top back on. Sam was eying his water bottle and Dean worked hard not to smile.

"Thirsty?" he asked Sam. Sam nodded and Dean threw it to him, Sam caught it easily and looked at the outside of the bottle for a minute, before unscrewing the bottle and drinking about half the bottle. Dean let out a breath of relief ,Sam would be sleeping in the next 15 minutes. Sam looked up at him then back at the water with suspicion.

"Did you just drug me?" he demanded. The pills weren't necessary fast acting, they would get him to sleep but not right away.

"What makes you think that?" he asked like he had no idea.

"The fact that the water tastes weird."

"It's kind of old, I filled it a few days ago maybe that's what tastes weird." Dean said with a shrug. Sam got to his feet grabbed him from off the bed and pressed him into the wall.

"Tell me what was in there!" he demanded. Dean sighed.

"Sam, why is it always violence with you?"'

"What. Was. In, There." Dean was starting to think he should have used the heavier sleeping pills, when he noticed that Sam's grip slackened minutely. He felt himself being forcefully shoved into the wall.

"Tell me!" he said his face was like a wild animals, it was the face hunter Sam when he was hunting something. His grip slackened a bit again he was losing energy. He focused seemed to be wavering.

"It was sleeping pills." Sam slurred a bit then let Dean go and sort of fell to his knees.

"I'll kill you." he stated and then fell onto the floor. "Your dead." Dean barely heard that because Sam's mouth was against the carpet. Dean starred at him, he wasn't talking anymore. Death threats for sleeping pills? He had drugged Sam before, mostly when he had refused pain pills when he was so obviously in pain, and Sam had done it to him, they didn't do it very often but it happened. He reminded himself that this wasn't Sam, not his Sam and tomorrow he was going to get him back and non too soon since Sam was offering him death threats now. Sam was snoring now definitely asleep. Dean sighed and then grabbed Sam's arms, and dragged Sam over to his bed and hosted him onto it. And in case hunter Sam came to the party instead of Sammy, he tied Sam to the bed. Not that would keep him there for long, but it would wake up hopefully before he went anywhere.

Dean made his way back to his own bed and took off his shoes and coat. He crawled into bed and made himself comfortable, he was probably going to need sleep to get the demon and make her do what he wanted her to do. He looked over at Sam, when Dean woke up as long as it was Sammy who woke up with him, they would be getting Sam back, his real whole self and that's what Dean wanted more then anything at the moment. That put a slight smile on his face as he went to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

Dean drove up to the bar. It was a little nicer then the warehouse they had first found her in, but not by much.

"This is the place." Dean said with barely controlled excitement but Sammy look troubled.

"What's the matter."

"What if I don't like who I am after I'm fixed."

"Sam is pretty much like you, only he doesn't change into a psycho every other day." which wasn't exactly true, in time it would probably be, but Dean would say anything to get his Sam back, even lie to Sam.

"Are you sure?" Dean put on his most trustworthy grin, he knew his Sam wouldn't have believed him.

"Sammy don't you want to be like who you were? No memory gaps, no more training, not having to ask me about everything about demons, just knowing it?" Sam was starring at his lap, but Dean saw a small head bob.

"I'm just afraid that I'll go away." Oh chick flick moments, that was something he was dying to be done with, or at least cut way back on and it was in his sights now.

"You are part of Sam, you always have been and you always will be, that won't change. What will change is you'll know more about what we do." Sam nodded again but continued starring at his lap.

"How do you know the demon will give you want you want, demons lie right?" Sam whispered and Dean barely caught what he said.

"Because Sam, I know what hurts them and I'll intend to do that until ,they give in."

"You mean torture."

"They're demons."

"I know."

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Dean and Sam opened their car doors, Dean strolled to the trunk of his car and casually loaded all sorts of weapons into a duffel bag. He closed the trunk and slung the bag over his shoulder.

"Okay here we go." he walked forwards towards the front entrance of the building. Dean made sure he heard footstep following him, before he opened the door. It was a normal bar, the kind of bar Dean was used to. He opened the door and walked in, he did his customary glance of the place, he always did to see where the exits were, to spot any suspicious people, only this time his eyes zeroed in a girl that was very familiar, his lips split in a smile, he found her. Now all he had to do was get her, he gestured to Sam to the door. They both left.

"I thought we we're going to get her."

"We are, but people tend to get nervous when people just barge into a place and kidnap people."

"Oh Right."

"So we're just going to wait."

"Hopefully not long."

It was a few hours, mind numbingly boring hours, in which Sammy and Dean sat around in various positions around a car, near the front of the bar. Then she left the bar. she didn't seem to expect anything, but Dean was careful. He sneaked up behind her and shot her with a tranquilizer gun. Dean gestured to Sam and they carried her to the back of the impala.

They drove back to a cabin in the woods they had found earlier in the day, and had already installed a devil trap into it. They tied her up in a chair in the middle of the front room. Once they were sure she couldn't move, Dean picked up a bucket of holy water and threw it in her face, and did not feel an ounce of sympathy, in fact he was itching to do it again, after all the things the demon put him through when she split Sammy. That's when the demon woke up, and she didn't seem pleased which made Dean very happy.

"Hello Bitch." He gestured to the devil trap she took it all in and smirked.

"Hello Dean." she turned to head to face Sam and smiled in a manner that might seem sweet if she weren't a demon. " Sam I missed you, so I've heard wonderful things about you I'm glad to see you face to face."

"Well this is all really nice catching up and all, but we have things to do so how about you be a pal and take the curse of him."

"Now what fun would that be?"Dean threw a bucket of holy water at her and she screamed.

"Now take the curse off him." Dean demanded.

"Bite me a lot." she smiled seductively.

"I'm so tired of this, but I'm really enjoying this part." Dean threw another bucket water at her and she scream again this time she was no longer smiling.

"You take the curse off Sam or I torture you until you do." Dean gestured to the long line of buckets he had waiting to dump on her.

"I know that cursing Sam would get me a one way ticket to hell, but I couldn't resist. He's just so adorable split in half. I especially like he ruthless side. Dean did you ever know that Sam had so much ruthlessness in him. I didn't I don't even think he did. Very well toss him in the circle and I'll fix him."

"There's no way he's going in there with you."

"I need to touch him to take it off " Dean bit his lip and looked over at Sam. He needed his Sam back, but number 1 rule to remember with demons was that they lie. But he needed his Sam back, besides there were rules against killing Sam and Dean was pretty sure the demon wouldn't kill him. Still he felt uneasy, she had already proved that just because she couldn't kill him didn't mean that she couldn't destroy who he was.

Dean decided that he would risk it, and hopefully the threat of being tortured before being exorcised would be enough incentive to let Sam go back to what he used to be. He looked at Sammy in the eyes, he couldn't make Sammy go in there even though he had thought about it, it had to be his choice, still Dean pleaded silently with him.

"Go ahead." Sammy starred at him for a long time and then broke eye contact and, took a deep breath and walked into the devil's trap. Dean took a deep breath and starred at them, he hoped that he hadn't just made a big mistake.

She closed the distance between them and she put her hand on his chest and starting chanting, the same green light streamed out of Sam and gathered into a ball. The demon open her mouth and swallowed it. Then she kissed Sam hard, then threw him out of the trap. Sam fell to the ground and starting convulsing.

"Sam! Sam!" Sam opened his eyes and meet Dean with his.

"Dean."

"Are you..."

"Normal? Regular? Average? Healed? Fixed? No longer a psychopath or semi-normal semi-not."

"Yeah."

"Dean...let me exorcise her."

"What?"

"She screwed me up and I want to exorcise her." Dean had planned on exorcising her but if Sam wanted to then he would let him, Dean nodded. Sam nodded as well and turned his stare on the demon, if looks would kill they wouldn't need an exorcism.

"I fixed you how about you let me go." she asked.

"I shot someone because of you, an innocent someone, but you fixed me...and Dean said we would just exorcise you, so I guess we will just exorcise you." Sam started the exorcism. This was his Sam, his Sam was back he was angry about having hurt that poor man and he knew an exorcism, he was back. Sam finished the exorcism and the demon was gone. Sam went up to the previously possessed girl and felt for her pulse. From the look of his face it was obvious that the girl hadn't made it.

"She's gone." Sam said softly more to himself then to Dean he expected.

"Dean, thanks for fixing me."

"It's my job." Dean said with a smile. Sam smiled a sad smile too, still looking at the poor girl's body. There was a long awkward silence, in which Dean starred at Sam who was starring at the girl's body. You could just feel the emotions swimming around in his head, it was very Sam. Sam turned towards him, and Dean could see the emotion in his eyes. Sam swallowed.

"So do you have anywhere in mind we should go for our next hunt?" Dean was kind of surprised that Sam wanted to go right back to hunting, but had no problems with it so responded.

"Yeah Wyoming, there's a poltergeist that's killed a few people. It's kinda old so it may have already been taken but there's fun to be had in making sure that the son of a bitch is dead." Sam smiled just barely noticeable on his face but it was a start. As they headed towards the Impala Dean grinned, he has his brother back and no one was ever going to take him away from him again.

Author's note: This is the last chapter hope you liked the story. Anyway thank you to everyone who read thus far and a special thank you for every one who reviewed.


End file.
